Because you saved me
by StarTrekTOSGirl
Summary: Christine Chapel geht nach ihrem Medizinstudium nach Vulkan, um dort Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Dabei trifft sie durch Zufall Spock wieder...
1. Chapter 1

_**Because you saved me...**_

"Dr. Chapel, auf Station 20 verschlechtert sich der Zustand des Patienten, der von einer Thy'son Schlange gebissen wurde", verkündete Schwester T'Singh ruhig, ungeachtet dessen, dass Christine Chapel gerade dabei war, einem Chirurgen bei einer schwierigen OP zur Seite zu stehen.

"Es geht gerade nicht, Schwester.. könnten Sie sich ausnahmsweise mal um ihn kümmern? Ich bin gerade dabei, Dr.Salan zu assestieren", erklärte sie und fuhr sich vorsichtig mit der Hand über die Stirn, um den Schweiß abzuwischen, von dem bei ihrem vulkanischen Kollegen keine Spur war.

"Es ist Ihr Patient und laut Dienstplan wurde für diese Operation einzig und allein Dr. Salan zugeteilt", erwiderte die Schwester weiterhin ruhig. "Ich habe es Ihr schon gesagt", erklärte Dr. Salan und Christine hätte am liebsten aufgeschrieen.

Christine Chapel, ehemalige Krankenschwester auf dem Raumschiff Enterprise unter dem berühmten Captain Kirk hatte vor einigen Monaten ihr Medizinstudium abgeschlossen und wollte danach für ein halbes Jahr auf einem anderen Planeten Erfahrungen sammeln. Ihre Wahl war auf Vulkan gefallen, da sie dieser Planet und die Leute dort interessierten und glaubte, dort gut zurechtzukommen. Eigentlich war das ja auch der Fall, nur eines machte sie rasend: Die Vulkanier schienen überhaupt nicht flexibel zu sein. Was auf der Erde hochgelobt und als unbedingte Voraussetzung für jeden Arzt oder Ärztin gesehen wurde, war hier praktisch nicht vorhanden und egal, um welchen Notfall es ging, wenn es nicht der Patient des Arztes laut Dienstplan war, kümmerte sich auch niemand sonst darum. Laut Christines Einschätzung hatte Dr. Salan bei dieser OP auf jeden Fall Hilfe gebraucht. Aber der Dienstplan sah ja etwas anderes vor...

Dabei war das Verrückte, dass bei dieser ganzen Unflexibilität nichts schief ging. Derjenige, der diese Pläne machte, schien genau zu wissen, welcher Arzt für was am geeignetsten war.

"Ich werde dann mal zu meinem Patienten gehen ", murmelte Christine, als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden Vulkanier sie auffordernd ansahen. Schnell streifte sie sich die OP Haube und den grünen Überzug ab und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Ich sollte mich nicht mehr in diese Organisation einmischen, sonst könnte ich meinen Posten hier schneller los sein als es mir lieb ist", dachte sie und stieg aus dem Turbolift des riesigen Surak Krankenhauses. Bis jetzt hatte sich wohl noch keiner beschwert, aber sie war schließlich eine Art Gastarbeiterin hier, die den Alltag in einem normalen vulkanischen Krankenhaus kennen lernen und Erfahrungen machen wollte und so musste sie sich daher auch den Regeln, die hier herrschten, unterordnen. Normalerweise war das für sie ja kein Problem, nur diese Unflexibilität machte sie halt wahnsinnig... aber dies lag daran, dass die Vulkanier bei jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf behielten, während sie sich gleich viel zu Herzen nahm und immer bereit war, sofort zu helfen. Typisch menschlich hätten das wohl die meisten ihrer Kollegen genannt.

Christine öffnete schwungvoll die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Patienten. Brav lag er in seinem Bett, der kleine siebenjährige Sortek und erwartete sie mit ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck, wie es sich für ein gut erzogenes, vulkanisches Kind gehörte. Nur die Hand, die sein linkes verbundenes Knie umklammert hielt, ließ erahnen, das damit wohl nicht alles in Ordnung war.

"Hallo Sortek", Christine hatte sich das Lächeln bewahrt, dass sie jedem Patienten zuwarf, auch wenn sie es hier nicht zurück bekam. "Hast du wieder Schmerzen?". "Ja, ich glaube, es hat sich entzündet", erklärte der Junge und zeigte sein Knie. Die Ärztin sah auf den ersten Blick, dass ihr junger Patient Recht hatte. "Stimmt. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?", fragte sie, während sie aus einem Notfallschränkchen an der Wand eine Spritze und ein Desinfektionsmittel holte. "Mein Bruder hatte auch einmal eine entzündete Wunde, weil er sie nicht desinfizieren lassen wollte." "Wie unlogisch von ihm", lächelte Christine und für einen Moment hatte sie den Eindruck, dass die braunen Augen des Jungen sie überrascht ansahen. "Ja, sehr unlogisch", bestätigte er dann. "Weißt du denn, warum sie deine Wunde trotz der Tatsache, dass sie desinfiziert worden ist, entzündet hat?", fragte Christine weiter, während sie die Spritze aufzog. "Weil es ein Schlangenbiss ist und in der ersten Zeit bevor es anfängt zu verheilen, besteht die Gefahr trotz einer Desinfektion, dass es sich entzündet, weil die Thy'son Schlange zwar nicht lebensgefährlich giftig, aber doch leicht giftig ist... das haben Sie mit vor zwei Tagen erklärt", sagte Sortek und sah sie einen Moment lang durchdringend an, so als würde er ahnen, dass sie ihn nur hatte testen wollen.

"Richtig", die Ärztin nahm die Spritze und drückte sie vorsichtig in das verletze Knie. Der vulkanische Junge gab keinen Mucks von sich, obwohl es sicher kurz weh getan hatte als die Spritze durch die verletzte Haut gedrungen war.

Christine tupfte zu guter Letzt noch Desinfektionsmittel auf die Wunde und bat Sortek, es regelmäßig zu wiederholen, damit die Entzündung schneller abheilte und um einer erneuten zu gut es ging vorzubeugen.

Da sie danach nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf den Dienstplan, der auf jeder Station aushing. Der zeigte, dass sie jetzt Pause hatte. Christine beschloss auf ihren leicht knurrenden Magen hin, das es an der Zeit wäre etwas zu essen und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Kantine.

Als Christine in die Kantine kam, sah sie sofort, dass dort nicht viel los war. Es war halb 1. "Auf der Erde war um diese Zeit in der Kantine immer die Hölle los", erinnerte sie sich. Selbst wenn richtig viel zu tun gewesen war, gegen halb 1 war die Kantine immer voll gewesen... aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Aber bei diesem streng eingeteilten Terminplan konnte die Kantine wohl nie richtig voll werden...

Christine nahm sich ein Tablett und bediente sich an den verschiedenen Essensspender, die jeden Tag frisch mit neuen Mahlzeiten gefüllt wurden.

Das Angebot war vielfältig und Christines anfängliche Sorge, dass Essen könnte ihr auf Vulkan nicht schmecken, war unbegründet gewesen. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte Mühe, sich nicht einen ganzen Haufen auf den Teller zu schaufeln, so lecker war es. Aber sie beherrschte sich, denn schließlich wollte sie nicht unangenehm auffallen...

So begnügte sie sich mit einer normalen Portion und ging zu einem Tisch in der Ecke, von wo aus sie einen guten Blick aus einem der Fenster auf die Straße hatte. Dort war viel los, denn es handelte sich um eine Einkaufsstraße. Die Ärztin fand es unglaublich interessant, die Vulkanier, die ihr praktisch noch fremden Wesen, bei alltäglichen Dingen - wie einkaufen- zu beobachten. Alles war so anders... sie ließen sich nicht schnell von Sonderangeboten um den Finger wickeln, sondern wogen erstmal kühl logisch das Für und Wider des Kaufs ab, bevor sie sich entschlossen.

Das hatte Christine beobachtet, als einmal ein Schild vor einem Geschäft eine einheimische Frucht als Schnäppchen präsentiert hatte. Anscheinend hatte es nicht überzeugt, denn nur wenige Vulkanier hatten zugegriffen.

Während sie beim Essen die Straße beobachtete, konnte sie auch für einige Minuten von ihrem hier -trotz der Ruhe und Kühle der Vulkanier- stressigen Job abschalten und auch die sonstigen Probleme vergessen. Denn immer noch kam sie, nachdem sie bereits einen Monat hier war, in Situationen, die neu für sie waren, in denen sie aber meistens trotzdem schnell handeln musste.

Das war aber nicht das einzige Problem. Christine plagte oft das Heimweh. Sie vermisste dumme, alltägliche Dinge, wie die Rosen, die zu Hause in ihrem kleinen Garten wuchsen (auf einem Wüstenplanet wie Vulkan gab es Rosen natürlich nicht) und ihre Kollegen, mit denen sie zuletzt im Krankenhaus zusammengearbeitet hatte.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, war sie hier höflich, aber mit vulkanischer Distanz begrüßt worden und genauso behandelten sie auch ihre Kollegen. Es war nicht so, dass sie sie komplett ausschlossen, aber Christine meinte oft eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit mancher ihrer vulkanischen Kollegen ihr gegenüber zu spüren. Es war so, als ob sie sich fragten, wie um alles in der Welt sie mit "einem Menschen" umgehen sollten. Dr. Salan, dem sie vorhin bei der OP assestieren wollte, wusste es.

"Aber ihn habe ich mit meiner menschlichen Beharrlichkeit wohl vergrault", dachte die Ärztin und schob sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund. "Nicht, dass es mir hier nicht gefallen würde, aber es wäre schon schön, mal wieder ein menschliches Gesicht zu sehen...jemandem, mit dem man die neuen Eindrücke hier teilen kann..."

"Endlich habe ich Sie gefunden! Bis mir mal einer gesagt hat, dass Sie laut Dienstplan Pause haben...!."

Die Stimme kannte Christine doch! Sie sah auf...

"Dr. McCoy!", verblüfft starrte sie ihren ehemaligen Vorgesetzten auf der Enterprise an. Der grinste sie bloß an. "Da staunen Sie, was?", fragte er, als sie aufstand und ihm herzlich die Hand schüttelte, die er ihr entgegenstreckte. "Das können Sie laut sagen", lächelte sie. "Was führt Sie denn hierher? Doch nicht etwa ich? Setzten Sie sich doch!."

"Danke", der ältere Doktor setzte sich und sah sie prüfend an. "Nun, wie lange ist es jetzt her, seitdem ich Sie nicht mehr gesehen habe?." "Oh... ein Jahr bestimmt. Ich hatte ja noch bei Ihnen Unterricht, als ich Medizin studiert habe..." „Ja. Die von dem College wollten ja unbedingt mich haben, den Doktor, der fünf Jahre lang im Weltraum war, der ja dadurch zum Professor mutiert ist...", Leonard McCoy rollte mit den Augen. "Als ob das für ein Medizinstudium wichtig wäre! Die wollten nur nicht zugeben, dass sie nicht genug Professoren zur Verfügung hatten..."

Christine lächelte. "Ich fand sie konnte sehr gut unterrichten. Es war nicht so langweilig, wie bei den anderen Professoren oft..." "Ach, das sagen Sie nur so... naja ich habe mich nett wie ich bin breitschlagen lassen und jetzt wo es wieder genug Professoren gibt, haben sie mich auch gleich nett entlassen". "Das tut mir Leid. Und deshalb sind Sie hier nach Vulkan gekommen?." "Das muss Ihnen nicht leid tun, bin froh von diesem Haufen von arroganten "Gebildeten" weg zu sein... nein, ich bin hier, weil ich hier einen Zwischenstopp mache... ich fliege mogen weiter nach Tiranus II um dort eine Vorlesung zum Thema "Neue Raumkrankheiten" zu machen und dachte, hey deine frühere Schwester und Studentin ist doch hier und deshalb bin ich gleich mal hergekommen." "Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen", Christine strahlte ihn an und der Doktor wurde richtig verlegen. "Ach lassen Sie's gut sein, Christine... ist doch auch meine Pflicht, zu gucken, wenn ich schon mal in der Nähe bin, ob Ihnen diese grünblütigen Teufel", selbst in einer Kantine voller Vulkanier nahm McCoy kein Blatt vor den Mund, "durch ihre Logik nicht das Lachen genommen haben... aber wie ich mit Erleichterung sehe, haben sie das nicht." "Nein, keine Sorge", zum Beweis lächelte Christine wieder.

Dr. McCoy und Christine redeten noch eine Weile, bevor sie wieder an die Arbeit ging. Vorher aber lud McCoy sie noch in sein Hotel zum Essen ein, wo es auch "irdische Spezialitäten" gab. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner jüngeren Kollegin konnte McCoy der vulkanischen Küche - wie sovieles bei den Vulkaniern generell- nichts abgewinnen. Christine hatte dankend angenommen und freute sich auf das Abendessen mit ihrem Kollegen.

So machte sie sich abends etwas nett zurecht und wurde auch pünktlich um 19:00 von Dr. McCoy abgeholt. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Hotel und während des Weges und auch als sie im Hotel angekommen waren, erzählte Christine dem Doktor, wie es sich so auf Vulkan lebte und was sie erlebt hatte.

Als sie geendet hatte, meinte der Doktor: "Nun, es scheint, als würde es Ihnen hier gut gefallen... also für mich wäre das ja nichts, ein halbes Jahr lang , ach Quatsch, sogar einen Tag lang!, hier zu arbeiten oder gar zu leben... ich würde bei so einem perfekt durchgeplanten Ablauf glatt durchdrehen!." "Das glaube ich Ihnen... aber so ist es nun mal hier."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und jeder von Ihnen beschäftigte sich mit seinem Essen, das hier, wie gesagt, zu McCoys Erleichterung irdisch war und Christine musste eigestehen, dass sie schon fast vergessen hatte, wie Spaghetti mit Bolognese schmeckten. Sie hatte sich trotz der Probleme, die sie hier hatte, sehr schnell eingewöhnt.

"Sagen Sie", Dr. McCoy riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Ärztin blickte ihn an. "Ja?"

"Warum haben Sie eigentlich ausgerechnet Vulkan für Ihr "außerplanetarisches halbes Jahr", ich nenne es mal so, ausgesucht?." "Ich fand den Planeten schon immer interessant und das Leben dort... so streng nach der Logik zu leben, wie geht das? Und wie funktioniert in so einem System ein normales Krankenhaus? Das wollte ich wissen und deshalb bin ich hier." "Ach so... aber Mr. Spock hat damit nichts zu tun, oder?."

Christine erstarrte augenblicklich. Die Nudeln, die sie gerade im Mund hatten, würgte sie gerade noch so mit Mühe herunter. _Spock..._

"Nein, natürlich nicht!", sie lächelte etwas verwirrt, innerlich aber schrillten ihre Alarmglocken. Hatte der Doktor damals auf der Enterprise etwa mitbekommen, dass...?

"Warum fragen Sie?", wagte Christine zu fragen und blickte ihn etwas unsicher an.

"Nun", ihr früherer Vorgesetzter konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen, "ich habe damals auf der Enterprise gemerkt, dass Sie Mr. Spock sehr mochten..."

Christine lachte. "Ja, damals war ich in ihn verliebt... aber mit der Zeit bin ich darüber hinweggekommen."

"Zum Glück", sagte McCoy. "Glauben Sie mir, so ein grünblütiger Computer wie er ist es nicht wert!." "Ja...", nickte Christine nur. Sie wusste, dass der Doktor auf seine Art Recht hatte. Klar, der Doktor mochte Spock, das wusste sie, und diese ganzen, normalerweise, beleidigenden Worte des Doktoes an den Vulkanier waren nie wirklich ernst gemeint gewesen. Aber diesmal hatte er Recht: Da Spock keine Gefühle hatte oder anscheinend nicht zeigen konnte oder wollte, konnte er ihre auch nicht erwidern. Also, was war ihre Liebe dann wert?

"_Gewesen"_, fügte Christine in Gedanken schnell hinzu. "Sie war nichts wert gewesen."


	2. Chapter 2

Nach dem Essen brachte der Doktor seine ehemalige Schwester und jetzige Kollegin zurück zu dem Wohngebäude, in dem Mitarbeiter des Krankenhauses wohnen konnten, wenn sie wollten. Dort war es recht komfortabel, jeder hatte sein eigenes Zimmer mit Bad, sodass jeder seine Privatsphäre hatte. Gegessen wurde dann allerdings in der Kantine des Krankenhauses, was Christine nicht schlimm fand, da sie normalerweise eh das Mittagsessen dort gegessen hätte.

"Tja, dann sag ich jetzt mal Tschüs", sagte McCoy, als sie dort angekommen waren. "Morgen fliege ich ja schon weiter nach Tiranus II." "Ja, stimmt. Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie mich besucht haben... Gute Reise und alles Gute." "Danke.. ich wünsche Ihnen auch alles Gute und das Sie die Zeit hier weiterhin gut überstehen!." Sie reichten sich die Hände und der Doktor ging, nicht ohne sich aber vorher nochmal umzudrehen und Christine zuzuwinken.

"Der Doktor, die gute Seele", dachte Christine warm, als sie das Wohnheim betrat. Das erste, was sie bemerkte, war, dass im Aufenthaltsraum, der direkt etwas weiter links neben dem Eingang lag, noch Licht brannte, obwohl es schon fast 23:00 Uhr war und das war eine Zeit, in der die meisten Vulkanier hier schon schliefen oder zumindest meditierten.

"Wer könnte das sein?", fragte sie sich und ging vorsichtig hinein. Das erste, was sofort auffiel, war auf der rechten Seite der angeschaltete Bildschirm, auf dem gerade die Nachrichten des Tages übertragen wurden. Als Christine ihren Blick durch den mit Tischen, Stühlen und Computern auf der linken Seite bestellten Raum und dann zurück zur rechten Seite, wo vor dem Bildschirm auch ein paar bequeme Sessel und ein Tisch standen, schweifen ließ, bemerkte sie schließlich eine Gestalt, die in einem der Sessel saß. Vorsichtig trat sie näher und erkannte schließlich Dr. Salan, der sehr konzentriert die Nachrichten verfolgte.

"Guten Abend", murmelte Christine leise und der Vulkanier sah auf. "Guten Abend, Dr. Chapel... ich hatte wohl gehört, dass jemand gekommen war, wollte aber weiter die Nachrichten sehen... ich hoffe, das stört sie nicht?." "Ach nein, ich war nur überrascht, das um die Zeit noch jemand hier ist...", wehrte Christine ab.

Als der Vulkanier nichts erwiderte, wollte sie gehen, aber dann erinnerte sie sich an den Vorfall von heute morgen und dachte: "Eigentlich könnte ich jetzt mal testen, ob ich bei ihm alle Sympathien verspielt habe..."

Also nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte: "Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mitschaue?." Einen gequälten Moment lang herrschte Stille. "Nein, setzen Sie sich ruhig", erwiderte ihr vulkanischer Kollege. "Danke", erleichtert setzte sich die Ärztin in einen Sessel direkt gegenüber des Bildschirmes, während Dr. Salan etwas an der Seite saß.

Nach einiger Zeit musste Christine zugeben, dass es nicht gerade das war, was sie interessierte. Anstatt wie sie es auf der Erde kannte, waren die Nachrichten hier nicht meistens zusammengefasst, sondern sehr ausführlich, vor allem, was den wirtschaftlichen Teil betraf.

Christine hatte daher auch wirklich Mühe, sich wachzuhalten und wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, als plötzlich der Wirschaftsteil zuende war und der Sprecher sagte: "... es gibt Neuigkeiten von Mr. Spock, Sohn von Botschafter Sarek und seines Zeichens ehemaliger erster und Wissenschaftsoffizier des Raumschiffes Enterprise unter Captain James T.Kirk..."

_Nachrichten von Spock? _Christine war sofort hellwach.

"Wie wir aus zuverlässigen Kreisen erfahren haben, wird Mr. Spock in der nächsten Woche eine Vorlesung in der Surak Universität zu verschiedenen Themen der Raumfahrt halten. Unter anderem soll es darin um die verschiedenen neuen Lebensformen gehen, denen er auf seiner fünf Jahre dauernden Reise durch unerforschtem Weltraum begegnet ist."

Während des Berichts wurden ältere Aufnahmen von Spock gezeigt, wohl diejenigen, als er gerade die fünfjahres Mission hinter sich gebracht hatte und von seinen Leuten auf Vulkan begrüßt wurde.

Christine konnte sich nicht helfen, als sie diese Bilder sah, spürte sie wieder das gleiche Kribbeln im Bauch wie früher und auch ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen...

Den Rest der Nachrichten ließ sie danach einfach so an sich vorbeirauschen und als sie vorbei waren, verabschiedete sie sich schnell von Dr. Salan und ging ins Bett.

Aber sie konnte trotz der Tatsache, dass sie müde war, lange keinen Schlaf finden...

Am nächsten Tag fühlte sie sich wegen des Schlafmangels natürlich sehr schlapp und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie gestern noch die Nachrichten gesehen hatte, anstatt sofort ins Bett zu gehen, wie es vermutlich jede andere vernünftige Ärztin getan hätte, die am nächsten Tag Frühschicht hatte.

Aber noch mehr ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass die Fernsehbilder des ehemaligen ersten Offiziers der Enterprise nicht aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden wollten...

"Geht es wirklich wieder los?", fragte sich Christine beim Frühstück und hätte am liebsten laut aufgeseufzt. Aber sie beherrschte sich und biß schnell in ihr Brot.

Eigentlich wäre es nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn sie sich wieder in Spock verliebte. Als sie auf der Enterprise gewesen war, hatte sie dauernd solche "Rückfälle" gehabt...

Aber das alles war so lange her! Fast sechs Jahre... in dieser Zeit hatte sie es geschafft, von ihm loszukommen und zwar endgültig... oder etwa nicht? Warum war sie überhaupt nach Vulkan gekommen? Klar, um Erfahrungen zu sammeln, aber es gab doch so viele andere Planeten... warum ausgerechnet Vulkan? Vielleicht, weil sie doch intuitiv dabei an Spock gedacht hatte? Christine seufzte jetzt doch leicht und spülte schnell das Brot mit etwas Wasser herunter, weil sie bemerkte, wie ihre Kollegen an einem anderen Tisch aufstanden. Es war Zeit, sich um die Patienten zu kümmern. Und dabei konnte sie Grübeleien absolut nicht gebrauchen.

Bei der morgendlichen Visite ihrer Patienten stand auch Sortek auf der Liste, der Junge mit dem Schlangenbiß.

"Der Junge bekommt gar keinen Besuch", fiel ihr plötzlich auf, "jedenfalls habe ich dort noch nie Spielzeug, was die meisten vulkanischen Eltern ihrern Kindern im Krankenhaus schenken, oder ähliches gesehen... ob er keine Eltern mehr hat?", fragte sich Christine, als sie vor seinem Zimmer stand. Sie schob diesen Gedanken weg, sie war so schon so genug mit Grübeln beschäftigt.

Christine klopfte kurz an, bevor sie eintrat und musste im nächsten Augenblick lächeln.

Sortek lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch, mit dem sein Frühstück hereingebracht worden war, war aber leer und das Geschirr benutzt. "Also hat er noch gefrühstückt", dachte Christine und hob vorsichtig das verletzte Bein des Jungen an, denn sie musste trotz allem nachschauen, ob sich die Wunde wieder entzündet hatte...

Schnell, aber vorsichtig wickelte sie den Verband ab. "Gott sei Dank", dachte sie, als sie sah, dass die Wunde sich nicht erneut entzündet hatte und so keine Behandlung notwendig war. "Vor der Behandlung hätte ich ihn wecken müssen.. und er schläft gerade so schön..." Sie machte einen neuen Verband um das Knie und nahm das Tablett vom Frühstück mit, bevor sie das Zimmer leise verließ.

"Dr. Chapel?", Christine fuhr erschrocken herum und hätte beinahne das Tablett fallen lassen. "Ja?", Dr. Salan stand hinter ihr. "Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe", begann er, "aber ich muss Sie dringend auf etwas hinweisen: Sortek, der ja Ihr Patient ist, wird heute Besuch bekommen. Da er aber Waise ist..." "Er ist Waise?", erstaunt sah die Ärztin ihren Kollgen an. "Davon habe ich nichts gewusst!." "Nun, hier auf Vulkan wird wahrscheinlich nicht soviel darüber... geredet wie auf der Erde.Sortek hat ja auch Erwachsene, die sich um ihn kümmern, manchmal wohnt er sogar für ein paar Tage bei Ihnen, er hat also eine Art Vater und Mutter." "So etwas wie Paten?", hakte Christine nach.

Dr. Salan sah sie an, anscheinend hatte er das Wort noch nie gehört. "Ja, so etwas wird es sein", sagte er schnell, und fuhr fort: "Diese Leute, die sich um Sortek kümmern, "Paten" wie sie Sie nennen, sind sehr bekannt. Ich bitte sie darum, falls sie ihnen begegnen, darüber zu schweigen, dass sie hier waren. Sie wollen nicht, dass der Junge in die Öffentlichkeit gerät, deshalb baten sie mich darum."

"Darüber müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, ich werde nichts sagen", versprach Christine und Dr. Salan nickte kurz. "Danke", sagte er, drehte sich um und ging. Schnell brachte Christine das Tablett in die Kantine und fuhr dann mit ihrer Visite fort.

"Welche bekannten Leute könnten wohl Sorteks "Paten" sein?", fragte sich Christine später beim Mittagessen in der Kantine. "Und kenne ich sie überhaupt?". Vulkan hatte vor allem viele bekannte Wissenschaftler hervorgebracht, die in der ganzen Galaxie auf ihrem Gebiet bekannt waren. Aber meistens eben nur auf ihrem Gebiet...und das musste zwangsläufig nicht ihr - Christines- Gebiet sein. "Warum mache ich mir Gedanken? Ich werde sie wahrscheinlich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen", Christine schob diesen Gedanken weg. "Ich sollte wirklich endlich aufhören, mir über Sachen Gedanken zu machen, die nicht wichtig sind im Moment! Und dazu zählen nicht nur Sorteks "Paten" sondern auch ein gewisser Vulkanier..."

Christine konnte nicht wissen, dass sie während des weiteren Essens ein Gespräch mitbekommen sollte, das sie zu etwas mehr als nur Grübeln bringen sollte...


	3. Chapter 3

Dieses Gespräch fing fing für vulkanische Verhältnisse ganz normal zwischen zwei Schwestern an dem Nachbartisch der Ärztin an und Christine hatte bis dahin nur am Rand Notiz von den beiden genommen. So lange, bis eine sagte:  
"Ich gehe nächste Woche zu der Vorlesung von Mr. Spock." "Ach wirklich?" "Ja, ich finde es interessant, etwas über neue Lebensformen zu erfahren und er hat davon viele getroffen bei seiner fünnfjährigen Reise mit der Enterprise." "Das bezweifle ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass er hier eine Vorlesung hält. Das letzte, was ich von ihm gehört habe war, dass er sich verlobt hat und bald heiraten wird..." "Ja, Botschafter Sarek hat es angekündigt. Ich finde es logisch, wenn er nach einer Pause von der Mission, die immerhin einige Jahre zurückliegt, heiratet." Keine von beiden beachtete Christine, die einen Moment lang wie erstarrt auf ihrem Stuhl saß. ... sich verlobt hat und bald heiraten wird... nur logisch..., sie dachte an die Worte der Schwestern und in diesem Moment packte sie eine Wut, die sie kaum kontrollieren konnte.  
Ja, sollte er doch heiraten, dieser gottverdammte Computer! Sollte er doch, es war ja auch logisch, so logisch, so wunderbar logisch! Die Ärztin spürte, dass sie es keine Minute länger hier aushalten würde. Sie packte ihr Tablett und rannte fast durch die Kantine und stellte es ab. Dann ging sie schnell durch die Flure zur nächsten Toilette, denn sie spürte, dass sie die Tränen bald nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte...

Später konnte sie nicht sagen, wie lange sie geweint hatte. Nur eins wusste sie: Das ihre Tränen der Beweis waren, dass sie Spock immer noch liebte. "...Ich habe ihn immer noch geliebt, all die Jahre...", murmelte Christine leise zu sich selbst, während sie sich ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser abwusch. Wieder bereute sie es, die Nachrichten gesehen zu haben... aber hätte sie den Plan von Spock, zu heiraten sich dann weniger zu Herzen genommen?

Nein. Er war in ihrem Herzen, auch wenn sie nicht oft an ihn gedacht hatte die letzten Jahre... und er würde es immer wieder zum schlagen bringen...

Aber jetzt war Disziplin angesagt, sie musste zurück an die Arbeit, egal wie elend ihr zumute war. Entschlossen ging Dr. Chapel aus der Tür und hörte plötzlich, dass sie über die Sprechanlage ausgerufen wurde.

"Dr. Chapel bitte zu Zimmer 3 c, Dr. Chapel bitte zu Zimmer 3 c..."

Auch das noch! Was war nur los?

Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg. Im Laufen fiel ihr ein, dass Zimmer 3 c das Zimmer von dem kleinen Sortek war...

"Hier bin ich...", keuchte sie eine Minute später, als sie vor dem Zimmer 3 c stand und vor ihr der Leiter des Krankenhauses, Dr. Vortax stand, ein älterer untersetzer Vulkanier mit grauen Haaren."Wo sind Sie gewesen?", fragte er, ließ ihr aber keine Zeit zum antworten.

"Die Verantwortlichen für Sortek sind da und möchten von der behandelnden Ärztin seinen Zustand wissen. Und da Sie das sind, habe ich Sie rufen lassen." "Ja, das ist logisch", murmelte Christine betröppelt. "Natürlich", Dr. Vortax sah sie etwas seltsam an und verschwand.

Nun würde sie also gleich die bekannten "Paten" von Sortek sehen..., die Ärztin holte kurz Luft, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen und klopfte an.

"Herein!", hörte sie Sorteks Stimme und sie trat ein.

Christine verschlug es glatt die Sprache, als sie sah, wer dort vor dem Bett von Sortek saß. Sie kannte diesen Mann und diese Frau, zweifellos. Sie waren sogar einmal auf der Enterprise gewesen...

Botschafter Sarek und seine Frau Amanda, Spocks Eltern.

"Guten Tag", Sarek stand auf und auch Amanda erhob sich. "Sie sind die Ärztin von Sortek?." "Ja, das bin ich...", sie war mehr als überrascht, diese beiden hatte sie dann doch nicht etwartet, aber sie versuchte so ruhig wie möglich, Auskunft zu geben.

"Können Sie uns sagen, wie es ihm geht und wann er entlassen werden kann?." "Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut körperlich, sein Schlangenbiß hat sich nicht mehr entzündet. Bis Ende der Woche muss er noch hier zur Beobachtung bleiben. Passiert bis dahin nichts, ist die Wunde so gut wie verheilt und wird auch weiter so verheilen wie jede andere normale Wunde auch. Er ist nur wegen der hohen Entzündungsgefahr hier."

"Das sind doch tolle Nachrichten", Amanda drehte sich zu Sortek um und lächelte. "Vielen Dank, Dr. Chapel", sagte Sarek (ihren Namen hatte er von ihrem Namensschild) und in diesem Moment drehte sich Amanda überrascht um. "Dr. Chapel... ich meine den Namen irgendwo schon mal gehört zu haben..."

"Das kann gut sein... ich habe auf der Enterprise unter Captain Kirk als Krankenschwester gedient. Die Enterprise hat Sie damals zur Babel Konferenz gebracht..." "Ach wirklich? Dann kennen Sie ja auch Spock!", sagte Amanda und Christine lächelte etwas schief als sie bejahte.

"Hätten Sie Interesse, an seiner Vorlesung nächste Woche teilzunehmen?", Amanda kramte aus ihrer Tasche eine Karte heraus. "Amanda, muss das sein?", Sarek schien für einen Vulkanier peinlich berührt zu sein. "Ach lass mich doch etwas die Werbetrommel rühren", erwiderte diese nur und reichte Christine die Karte. "Natürlich nur, wenn Sie möchten..."

Christine zögerte vielleicht eine Minute, aber in dieser einen Minute gingen ihr soviele Gedanken durch den Kopf...

Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob sie zu Spocks Vorlesung gehen sollte, von der sie schließlich schon wusste...aber warum eigentlich nicht? Verliebt war sie sowieso in ihn, also würde dieser Vortrag nicht viel daran ändern und außerdem würde Sie ihn gerne wiedersehen.

"Vielen Dank, ich gehe gern dorthin", sagte sie zu Amanda und nahm die Karte an. "Das freut mich", Amanda strahlte sie an. "Ich muss jetzt zurück an die Arbeit, also wenn Sie keine Fragen mehr haben..." "Natürlich, wir wissen alles, was wir wissen wollten... oder Sarek?" "Ja", erwiderte der Botschafter. "Leben Sie lang und in Frieden, Dr. Chapel", sagte er zu ihr. Schnell erwiderte Christine den Gruß: "Leben Sie lang und in Frieden, Botschafter." Sie nickte Sortek und Amanda noch zu und war froh, als sie vor der Tür stand und erstmal tief Luft holen konnte. Christine war froh, dass sie richtig reagiert hatte bei dem vulkanischen Gruß... nicht viele ihrer Kollegen hatten sie bisher auf diese Art begrüßt.

Sie warf noch kurz einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Karte in ihrer Hand, bevor sie sie in ihre Tasche steckte.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine hatte nicht gewusst, ob sie sich auf die Vorlesung freuen sollte oder nicht. Einerseits ja, denn sie wollte Spock wiedersehen, immerhin hatte sie das ja 6 Jahre lang nicht mehr getan und schon allein der Gedanke daran, ihn wiederzusehen, verursachte ihr Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Aber da war auch die Angst vor ihren heftigen Gefühlen. Wenn sie sich wieder so sehr in ihn verliebte wie einst, würde alles von vorne losgehen, der ganze Schmerz... und das wollte sie keinesfalls.

Sie würde ihn immer lieben, das war klar. Aber sie sah ihn jetzt nicht, wurde nicht daran erinnert, dass er sie nie lieben würde, das er sicher schon nicht mal mehr ihren Namen wusste. Aber sie würde ihn bald wiedersehen...

"Natürlich könnte ich auch einfach nicht hingehen", dachte sie beim Mittagessen in der Kantine, "aber das wäre unhöflich Amanda gegenüber und außerdem will ich ihn ja trotz allem wiedersehen... Liebe ist schon seltsam_."_

Mit diesem Gedanken verbannte sie alle weiteren zu der am Abend stattfindenden Vorlesung und aß weiter.

Später konnte sie nicht sagen, wie es geschafft hatte, den restlichen Arbeitstag nicht mehr an die Vorlesung zu denken. Denn kaum hatte sie die Klinik verlassen, dachte sie nur noch daran!

"Ich muss mir unbedingt was hübsches zum anziehen raussuchen", dachte die Ärztin, als sie die Treppe heraufhastete.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, riß sie sofort den Kleiderschrank auf.

Sie hatte sich hier auf Vulkan ein paar lockere tunikaähnliche Kleider, die traditionelle Kleidung auf Vulkan, gekauft.

Christine runzelte die Stirn. "Aber sie sind eher zweckmäßig, mehr locker als schick. Und ich will nicht zu sehr auffallen..."

Langsam schaltete sich ihr Verstand ein, nachdem ihr Herz die letzte halbe Stunde, von dem Zeitpunkt, als sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte bis jetzt, die Oberhand gehabt hatte.

"Er wird mich eh nicht erkennen...wozu soll ich mich schön anziehen?", dachte Christine, aber trotzdem dauerte es noch eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis sie sich für das dunkelblaue, lockere Kleid entschied. Es war lang, aber nicht zu weit und ging ihr bis zu den Knöcheln. Nach der Anprobe zog sie es schnell wieder aus und schlüpfte in ihre Krankenhauskleidung, denn es war Zeit zum Abendessen und wenn sie nicht so gekleidet war, das zeigte, das sie Mitarbeiterin des Krankenhauses war und deshalb im Wohnheim wohnte, würde sie nicht mitessen dürfen.

Der Universitätssaal war voll. Christine quetschte sich durch das Meer von spitzohrigen Leuten und hielt nach einem Platz Ausschau. Bis sie plötzlich ihren Namen hörte: "Dr. Chapel!", ihr Kopf fuhr herum. Dr. Salan und Schwester T' Singh saßen einige Meter weiter von ihr entfernt nebeneinander auf den aus Holz gebauten Sitzreihen, die sich durch den ganzen Raum erstreckten und immer weiter höher -praktisch übereinander- gingen, bis fast an die Decke. In der Mitte des Halbkreises, den die Sitzreihen bildeten, stand das Rednerpult und dahinter befand sich der Eingang, wo immer noch viele Vulkanier hereinströmten, um die Vorlesung von Spock zu hören.

Schnell quetschte sich Christine vor zur Sitzreihe und dort die Treppe hoch in die vierte Reihe, wo ihre Kollgen saßen. "Guten Abend", begrüßte sie Dr. Salan, "ich habe nicht gewusst, dass auch Sie hier an der Vorlesung teilnehmen." "Ich auch nicht von Ihnen", lächelte Christine und setzte sich neben Schwester T' Singh. "Wir haben uns eher kurzfristig dazu entschlossen", erklärte T' Singh. "Ich mich auch", erwiderte die Ärztin und dachte an Amanda, die ihr die Karte geschenkt hatte.

Ob sie wohl auch hier war? Suchend ließ Christine ihren Blick durch den Saal schweifen, aber er war so voll, dass man nicht viel erkennen konnte, auch wenn Amanda als Mensch hier besonderes aufgefallen wäre. "Vielleicht sehe ich sie später", dachte sie und warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Uhr. In 15 Minuten würde es losgehen...

Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde die Ärztin unruhiger, versuchte das aber vor allem vor ihren Kollegen Dr. Salan und Schwester T ' Singh zu verbergen. Trotzdem ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie öfters mal ihr Kleid glattstrich, obwohl es da nicht wirklich etwas glattzustreichen gab.

Schließlich war es soweit. Auch die Teilnehmer, die zuletzt noch diskutierend herumgestanden hatten, suchten sich einen Platz und das Licht wurde dämmriger, aber nicht ganz ausgeschaltet, sodass schließlich nur noch eine kleine Lampe auf dem Rednerpult hell leutete.

Christines Hände begannen zu zittern. Gleich würde sie ihn sehen!

"Ganz ruhig", befahl sie sich, "es ist nichts dabei. Er wird dich sowieso unter all diesen Leuten hier nicht sehen."

Nichtsdestotrotz strich sie sich wieder ihr Kleid glatt.

Pünktlich um 20 Uhr ging die Tür zum Saal auf und wurde langsam wieder geschlossen. Christine hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Sie zitterte leicht.

Die Person, die hereingekommen war, ging auf das Rednerpult zu und trat ins Licht. Jetzt konnte man das Gesicht der Person erkennen, was vorher wegen der Entfernung und des Halbdunkels nicht möglich gewesen war.

Natürlich erkannte Christine ihn sofort, als er ins Licht trat. Es war Spock. Und Christines Herz machte sofort kleine Sprünge und auch in ihrem Magen begann es zu kribbeln...

"Er sieht immer noch super aus", dachte sie. "Die Jahre, die vergangen sind, sieht man ihm nicht wirklich an...". Natürlich waren die nicht wirklich spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen, aber was machte das schon? An ihr hatten sie mehrere Spuren hinterlassen und Christine fand, dass er jetzt noch mehr Ruhe und Eleganz ausstrahlte als auf der Enterprise vor 6 Jahren.

"Er wirkt viel... vulkanischer. Früher hatte man ab und an immer noch etwas menschliches bei ihm spüren können...vor allem, wenn man ihm in die Augen sah."

Das er zur Hälfte menschlich war, hatte sie bei seinem Anblick nun fast vergessen.

"Guten Abend", begann Spock, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war und Christine fast dahin schmelzen ließ.

Schwarz stand ihm so gut!

"Ich freue mich, dass Sie heute so zahlreich hier erschienen sind und hoffe, dass ich Ihnen heute eine Präsentation bieten kann, die Ihren Erwartungen entspricht. Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich für Professor...", Christine schaltete etwas ab.

Ohne das sie es bemerkte strich sie wieder ihr Kleid glatt und ließ Spock keinen Moment lang aus den Augen.


	5. Chapter 6

Nach einer Stunde gab es eine Pause. Spock verließ den Raum und nachdem das Licht wieder an war, standen viele auf, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und kurz draußen frische Luft zu schnappen.

"Dr. Chapel?", wandte sich Dr. Salan an Christine, die immer noch etwas betäubt von Spock war. "Ja?!", schnell schenkte sie ihrem Kollegen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Wollen Sie mit raus kommen und frische Luft schnappen?." "Ja, gern", schnell stand sie auf und folgte ihren Kollegen, die, wie sie gerade bemerkte, sehr nah beieinander liefen.. zu nah für Vulkanier! Christines Blick ging automatisch nach unten und dann sah sie es: beide hielten sich mit den Fingerkuppen des Zeigefingers und Mittelfingers je einer Hand an den Händen!

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie das bei Sarek und Amanda auf der Enterprise beobachtet hatte und das es so etwas wie "Händchen halten" bedeutete.

"Die beiden sind zusammen!", wurde der Ärztin verblüfft klar, "das heißt, verlobt bestimmt schon...". Sie war überrascht, aber dann dachte sie daran, dass sie es vielleicht nicht so gerne öffentlich zeigten, dass sie verlobt waren, denn schließlich waren sie Vulkanier... aber diesmal sollten es wohl alle sehen.

Draußen redeten sie etwas über den bisherigen Vortrag, von dem Christine überraschenderweise doch etwas mitgekriegt hatte und alle waren sich einig, dass es bis zur Pause sehr gut gelaufen war. "Er hat sehr gut erklärt, sehr logisch. Ich habe alles verstanden", sagte T' Singh und Christine fragte sich, ob sie Spock so etwas nicht zugetraut hatte. "Wenn ja, dann hat er ihr auf jeden Fall gezeigt, was er kann", dachte sie und war in diesem Moment etwas stolz auf ihn.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten kündigte ein schrilles Läuten an, dass die Pause zu Ende war und die Besuchermassen strömten wieder in den Saal und nahmen ihre Plätze ein.

Wie am Anfang wurde das Licht gedämpft, bis nur die Lampe auf dem Rednerpult schien. Diesmal ging aber auch gleichzeitig der Projektor an, mit dem letzen Bild, das auf die gegenüberliegende Wand geworfen wurde. Es zeigte einen der zahlreichen Planeten, denen die Enterprise einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Aus dem Kopf heraus konnte Christine nicht sagen, welcher es war... aber dazu war ja Spock da!

Es begann wieder in ihrem Bauch zu kribbeln, ein Zeichen ihrer Freude, ihn gleich wiederzusehen...

Christine heftet ihren Blick auf die Tür, die wieder geschlossen worden war.

Doch nichts geschah. Sie öffnete sich nicht, dabei waren vielleicht schon drei Minuten vergangen... und Spock war doch wohl püntlich... oder? "Vielleicht hat er den Anfang vergessen", dachte Christine, aber sie wusste selbst, dass das höchst unwahrscheinlich war.

Die Stille im Saal hielt jedoch weiter an, was Christine auffiel. Auf der Erde wären die meisten Menschen unruhig geworden, hätten angefangen zu tuscheln, verwirrt zu gucken oder ähnliches. Und langsam merkte Christine, dass sie gerade einige diese "menschlichen Reaktionen" zeigte...

Nach ca. einer weiteren Minute stand schließlich jemand aus den vorderen Reihen auf und lief eilig zu einem Vulkanier, der nahe am Eingang auf den vorderen Rängen saß und schien ihn etwas zu fragen. Als die Gestalt während sie durch Raum lief von dem Licht der Lampe auf dem Rednerpult angestrahlt wurde, erkannte Christine sie: Es war Amanda mit einem leicht besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Die Ärztin beobachtete wie viele andere im Saal die Mutter von Spock und den Vulkanier, der eine schwarze Robe mit einem vulkanischen Zeichen darauf trug. Christine erinnerte sich daran, dass sie es am Eingang der Universität gesehen hatte. "Vielleicht ist er einer dieser Professoren, von denen Spock am Anfang erzählt hat", vermutete sie und beobachtete weiter, wie Amanda schließlich unwillig leicht den Kopf schüttelte und schließlich zur Tür eilte, sie öffnete und verschwand.

Erst jetzt wurde die Anspannung im Saal aufgehoben, denn viele Vulkanier begannen jetzt doch leise zu reden und durch mehr oder weniger gut versteckte Gesten zu zeigen, dass sie leicht verwirrt waren und nicht wussten, was los war.

Christine sah, wie Dr. Salan seiner Verlobten einen Blick zuwarf und vorsichtig ihre Fingerspitzen mit seinen berührte...

Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten, die Christine wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, kam Amanda wieder durch die Tür und machte dem Vulkanier, mit dem sie vorhin geredet hatte, ein Zeichen. Kurz darauf ging das Licht wieder an.

Gespannte Blicke richteten sich auf sie und man konnte sehen, dass Amanda es nicht gerade leicht fiel, vor so vielen Leuten zu sprechen, noch dazu in einer Situation, die nicht gerade angenehm zu sein schien. Sie trat ans Rednerpult.

"Meine Damen und Herren", begann sie, "es tut mir sehr Leid, aber Mr. Spock kann diese Vorlesung leider nicht zu Ende führen, da etwas wichtiges dazwischengekommen ist...", sie stockte kurz, "... ich muss Sie leider bitten, den Saal zu verlassen und nach Hause zu gehen...", sie schwieg und warf einen Blick in die Runde.

Christine hatte noch nie einen Blick gesehen, in dem soviel Verzweiflung und Angst gelegen hatte...er kam ihr wie ein stummer Hilfeschrei vor.

Einen Moment blieb es nach Amandas kurzer Rede still, dann standen einige Vulkanier auf, nahmen ihre Sachen und verließen den Saal, ohne zu murren und ohne weiter zu fragen, was denn los war. Andere folgten ihnen, wie auch Dr. Salan und Schwester T' Singh.

"Dr. Chapel, kommen Sie? Sie haben sicher gehört, dass die Vorlesung nicht fortgeführt wird...". "Ja, ich..", begann Christine, und brach ab. Sie warf einen Seitenblick zu dem Pult, aber Amanda war nicht mehr dort.

"_Sie braucht Hilfe", _sagte ihr Gefühl,_ "dieser Blick.. irgendetwas ist mit Spock!"._

"Dr. Chapel?", Dr. Salan stand noch geduldig vor ihr, da sich Christine immer noch nicht in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, während sich der Saal schon fast geleert hatte.

"Ja, ich komme.. später. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen.. gehen Sie ruhig schon zum Wohnheim zurück, ich komme nach", mit diesen hastigen Worten drehte sich die Ärztin um,verschwand Richtung Tür und ließ ihre Kollegen leicht verblüfft stehen.

Unschlüssig stand Christine auf dem Gang, den sie rechts eingeschlagen hatte. Der Gang war lang, so lang, dass sie den Lärm, den die Vulkanier, die den Saal verließen, sowie das Licht des Saales schon fast gar nicht mehr hören und sehen konnte. Der Gang war dunkel, nur schemenhaft waren die Türen zu erkennen, an denen sie vorbei lief.

Wo sollte sie hin? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo Amanda, Sarek, den sie den ganzen Abend über übrigens nicht gesehen hatte, oder Spock waren und auskennen tat sie sich in dieser Universität erst recht nicht.

Nachdem sie bereits einige Minuten unschlüssig herumgelaufen war, ging direkt links von ihr eine Tür auf. Aus Reflex drückte sich Christine an die Wand. Ein Lichtkegel fiel auf den gefliesten Boden des Flurs und Amanda trat heraus. Die Ärztin erkannte sie gleich an ihrer Gestalt.

Die Tür des Raumes schloss sich wieder. Dann knackte etwas und Amanda schien im Dunkeln langsam in sich zusammen zu sinken, bis sie schließlich vor der Tür sitzen zu bleiben schien.

Christine löste sich von der Wand, dabei streifte sie etwas rundes mit ihrer Hand, das an der Wand angebracht war. "Fühlt sich an wie ein Knopf", dachte sie und noch ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie schon drauf gedrückt.

Das Deckenlicht des Flurs flammte auf. Erschrocken sah Spocks Mutter auf und Christine wurde kurz von dem Licht geblendet, dass so plötzlich gekommen war.

"Dr. Chapel?!", Amanda erkannte sie gleich wieder und Christine öffnete schnell wieder die Augen. "Ja", erwiderte sie etwas unsicher. Amanda war aufgestanden. "Was tun Sie hier? Die Vorlesung ist vorbei, Spock ist nicht in der Lage...", sie brach ab und holte Luft. Dann fuhr sie mit festerer Stimme fort: "Spock muss sich dringend ausruhen...ich verstehe nicht, warum..."

"Amanda, es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe. Aber... es ist etwas mit Spock nicht wahr? Und es ist etwas schlimmes, etwas mit dem Sie total überfordert sich wie ich glaube und...ich bin hier, um zu helfen. Mir können Sie vertrauen, ich helfe Ihnen."

Einen Moment lang zeigte Spocks Mutter keine Reaktion. Dann traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

"Ja, Sie haben Recht, es ist etwas mit Spock... ich..oh ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll!", Amanda biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe und schluchzte . "Und ausgerechnet jetzt ist Sarek nicht da.. er ist auf einer Konferenz in.. ach was weiß ich!", sie schluchzte noch einmal und sah dann Christine verzweifelt an. "Spock hat das Pon Farr! Und zwar nicht erst gerade, sondern schon seit heute Vormittag! Wir haben natürlich versucht, seine Verlobte T' Val zu erreichen, aber es ging nicht, ihre Eltern... niemand weiß, wo sie ist!

Um es zu lindern, hat Spock neuartige Medikamente genommen, die es zumindest aufhalten, damit wir wenigstens mehr Zeit zum Suchen haben und auch damit die Vorlesung heute stattfinden konnte, die er einfach nicht verschieben wollte... er ist ja so stur...

Spock sagt, T' Val verstecke sich absichtlich, weil sie ihn nicht haben will... sie sei nur an seinem Ruhm interessiert, genauso wie ihre ganze Familie und würde sich genau wie T'Pring auch mental von ihm distanziert halten..."

"Ahhhh!", ein Schrei ließ die beiden Frauen vor der Tür zusammen zucken. "Es wird schlimmer!", Amanda begann zu zittern. "Was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann doch nicht einfach irgendeine Vulkanierin bitten, ihn zu erlösen! Das geht doch nicht! Und warum kommt T' Val nicht? Wir haben Leute losgeschickt, die sie suchen und die sich immer noch nicht gemeldet haben... obwohl sie selbst längst gespürt haben müsste durch ihre mentale Verbindung, was los ist mit ihm!."

Christine schwieg. Sah in Amandas Augen, die vor Tränen glänzten und die ganze Sorge einer Mutter widerspiegelten, dachte an Spock, der sterben würde, wenn seine Verlobte nicht bald gefunden werden würde... der Mann, den sie liebte.

"Sagen Sie Ihren Leuten, dass sie aufhören können zu suchen. Ich werde Spock helfen."

Amanda starrte Christine an. "Das würden Sie tun? Dr. Chapel, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie..."

"Das ist nicht nötig", wigelte Christine ab, "passen Sie einfach nur auf, das keiner hereinkommt. Ich schaffe das schon, keine Sorge", schnell strich sie Spocks Mutter beruhigend über die Schulter und öffnete die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem Spock lag.


	6. Chapter 7

_Diese Schmerzen..._

Schweißperlen rannen von seinem Gesicht und unkontrolliert ließen die Schmerzen seinen Körper zucken. Seine Hände krallten sich in sein Kissen, seine Beine bewegten sich in alle Richtungen...

alles schmerzte, sein Rücken, seine Arme, seine Beine, sein Magen, seine Füße, sein Kopf...

Spock schloss die Augen, er konnte ihr Brennen nicht mehr ertragen. Ihm war leicht schwindelig.

"Fühlt es sich so an, wenn man den Verstand verliert?", fragte er sich. "Dem Wahnsinn verfällt, ausgelöst durch das Pon Farr...?"

"Mr. Spock?", rief da jemand seinen Namen?

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie in der Tür des Raumes stehen, das ihn von dem Labor davor abgrenzte. Es war eine Frau, eine blonde Frau, mit einem Gesicht, das ihm bekannt vorkam...

"W..wer sind Sie?", brachte er heraus. Einen Moment war es still. "Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte die Frau und kam auf ihn zu. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und sah ihn einfach nur an. Spock hatte das Gefühl, dass allein durch ihre plötzliche Anwesenheit die Schmerzen auf unerklärliche Weise erträglicher geworden waren.

Die Frau ließ ihre Fingerspitzen sanft über seine Wange gleiten und diese Berührung linderte die Schmerzen nun fast vollends und weckte dafür ein Gefühl wieder, das ihn heute Vormittag zuerst ergriffen hatte... die unkontrollierbare Lust.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Es wäre besser, wenn... Sie damit aufhören würden... ich bin in einem Zustand, in dem..."

"Ich weiß, in was für einem Zustand Sie sind", unterbrach ihn die Frau und ließ nun ihre ganze Hand über seine Wange gleiten. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter.

"Und ich werde Ihnen helfen..."


	7. Chapter 8

Christine wurde am nächsten Morgen von ein paar Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch ein Fenster und durch den roten Vorhang davor, in das Zimmer fielen.

Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und stutzte. Die Sonne schien ja schon hell für den frühen Morgen... _Morgen?_ Es sah eher wie Mittag aus!

Mit einem Satz wollte Christine aus dem Bett springen, aber dann merkte sie, dass das unmöglich war, ohne... _ihn _zu wecken. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um. Spock hatte den Kopf an ihren Rücken gelegt und seine langen Beine lagen halb über ihren. "Kein Wunder, das wir so übereinander liegen, bei dem kleinen Bett...", dachte sie und wurde etwas rot.

Die letzte Nacht kam ihr in den Sinn und sie ließ einen Moment lang nochmal alles vor ihrem inneren Auge ablaufen...

Es war nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie es öfters beschrieben worden war... mit den Schmerzen, die derjenige, der im Pon Farr seinem Partner aufgrund der Unkontrollierbarkeit seiner Gefühle zufügte, ja, oft auch waren richtige Verletzungen dabei entstanden...

All das war nicht passiert. Spock war wild gewesen, ohne Zweifel, und sie würde lügen, wenn sie nicht sagen würde, das ihr nicht hier und dort etwas weh tat und sie hier und da einen blauen Flecken hätte... aber mehr war nicht passiert und darüber war sie sehr erleichtert.

"Jetzt muss ich aber dringend wissen, ob wir schon Mittag haben... und wenn wir Mittag haben, wie ich bloß Dr. Vortax erklären soll, warum ich so verschlafen habe..."

Vorsichtig kletterte sie aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Sachen, die zum Glück nicht allzuweit voneinander entfernt lagen. Schnell zog sie sich an und ging leise zur Tür. Bevor sie hinausging, drehte sich die Ärztin noch einmal um:

_Da liegt er. Spock. Und er lebt..._

Christine widerstand dem Drang, nochmal zu ihm hinzugehen und ihm über die Wange zu streicheln... sie wollte ihn nicht wecken und auf eine seltsame Art war sie froh, ihm nach der gestrigen Nacht nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, sondern leise verschwinden zu können...

Sie schloss die Tür von dem kleinen Nebenraum, der wohl als Schlafraum für die Professoren, die hier nachts arbeiteten, diente und durchquerte das große Labor der Universität. Überall standen Tische mit Reagenzgläsern, Pinzetten, auf einigen Tischen Computer, dazwischen ein paar Stühle, einem Projektor...

Die Einrichtung war typisch für ein Labor, aber trotzdem sah es verlassen aus. Nirgendwo standen Flüssigkeiten oder aufgebaute Versuche herum. Alles war picobello aufgeräumt, nichts sah wirklich benutzt aus.

Christine warf kurz einen genaueren Blick auf einige Instrumente und stellte fest, das viele schon älter waren, was ihre Vermutung bestätigte, dass es wohl nicht mehr benutzt wurde.

Das alles dauerte ungefähr eine Minute und als Christine hinaus auf den Gang trat sah sie oben durch die kleinen, schmalen Fenster an der Wand das Sonnenlicht durchscheinen.

Schnell ging sie weiter den Gang runter, den Weg, den sie gestern auch gegangen war, bis sie zu der großen Tür, die aus der Universität rausführte, kam.

"Hoffentlich ist nicht abgeschlossen", dachte sie, aber als sie den schweren Knauf drehte, glitt die schwere Tür mit einem leichten Quietschen auf und Christine trat hinaus in die warme Mittagssonne.

_Was war das?_

Da war doch ein Geräusch gewesen...

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig und öffnete die Augen. Ein Quietschen war zu hören gewesen...

Etwas verwirrt setzte sich Spock auf und sah sich um. Wo war er? Ach ja, die Vorlesung, das Pon Farr, das Labor mit diesem Nebenraum...und sie.

Spock sah neben sich. Sie war weg.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrat Christine ein paar Minuten später das Krankenhaus, in dem sie nun schon einen Monat verbracht hatte. Und das sie nun verlassen musste...

Als sie am Empfang vorbeikam, erkannte Sie die diensthabende Schwester dort sofort. "Dr. Chapel, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo sie stecken..." "Ich habe verschlafen", erwiderte Christine schnell. "Was gibt es zu tun?."

Etwas verwirrt blickte die Empfangsschwester sie an, aber erteilte ihr dann etwas pikiert- wenn eine Vulkanierin so etwas sein konnte - die Auskunft: "Für Sie nichts, da wir kurzfristig wegen Ihrer Abwesenheit den Dienstplan ändern mussten. Ihre Patienten wurden auf andere Ärzte aufgeteilt."

Gerade wollte Christine sich für ihre Verspätung entschuldigen, was sie vorhin glatt vergessen hatte, als eine bekannte, strenge, ruhige Stimme sie davon abhielt: "Dr. Chapel, Sie sind ja doch gekommen."

Die Ärztin fuhr herum. Dr. Vortax kam auf sie zu und in seinem Blick lag nicht der typische, distanzierte, ruhige Blick den jeder Vulkanier an den Tag legte, sondern noch viel mehr als das... es lag etwas darin, was einem das Blut in den Adern gefroren liess... etwas eiskaltes.

"Ja... tut mir Leid, aber ich..." "Könnte ich Sie kurz in meinem Büro sprechen?", seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

"Ja..natürlich", antwortete Christine schnell um diesem Blick auszuweichen und folgte dem Leiter des Krankenhauses in sein Büro.

Sein Büro war- wie Christine fand- typisch vulkanisch eingerichtet mit einem Tisch, worauf ein Computer stand, ebenso ein paar vulkanische Duftkerzen und eine Teekanne mit zwei Tassen, einem Stuhl und davor zwei bequeme Sessel. Ansonsten war alles schlicht gehalten und die Wände hatten den gleichen Farbton wie die anderen im Krankenhaus.

"Setzen Sie sich", Vortax wies auf einen der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er sich ebenfalls setzte. "Möchten Sie einen Tee?", fragte er und als die Ärztin stumm den Kopf schüttelte, goss er sich selbst eine ein und nahm einen kräfigen Schluck.

Die Anspannung war fast zum greifen nahe in diesem kleinen Büro, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Duft des Tees, der nun durch den Raum waberte, diese langsam aufzulösen... er wirkte beruhigend.

"Vielleicht trinkt Dr. Vortax ihn zur Beruhigung...", dachte Christine und dachte daran, dass vor tausenden von Jahren die Vulkanier angeblich eine aggressive und gewalttätige Rasse gewesen waren, die sich leicht von ihren Gefühlen überwältigen ließen und als ihr der eiskalte Blick des Krankenhausleiters in den Sinn kam, war sie plötzlich sehr froh darüber, dass er diesen Tee trank...

"Nun Dr. Chapel", begann Dr. Vortax, "ich denke, Sie wissen, warum ich Sie hierher gebeten habe." "Ja, das weiß ich... es geht darum, dass ich heute zu spät zu meiner Schicht gekommen bin", erwiderte sie und der ältere Vulkanier stimmte zu.

"Ja. Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?".

"Ich...", begann Christine, aber dann schoss ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf...

"Dr. Vortax erkennt bestimmt, dass ich lüge...ihm kann ich nicht einfach erzählen, ich hätte verschlafen. Vulkanier allgemein erkennen es... sie haben die Menschen schon so lange studiert... "

"Dr. Chapel?", hakte Dr. Vortax nach, äußerlich immer noch ruhig, obwohl es innerlich in ihm ganz anders aussah, wie die Ärztin vermutete.

"Ich... habe einem Freund von mir geholfen. Es... war lebensnotwendig. Das hat die Nacht in Anspruch genommen und darüber habe ich heute morgen verschlafen."

"Ach so. Ein ärztliches Problem?" "So etwas ähnliches... aber es war etwas physisches."

Dr. Vortax schwieg. Anscheinend wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

"Können Sie mir sagen, ob Ihr Freund in nächster Zeit wieder Ihre Hilfe nachts braucht? Oder ist er geheilt?"

"Er ist geheilt. Es war nur einmalig."

Dr. Vortax beugte sich vor. "Sie wissen, dass ich Sie laut der Regeln, die für unser Krankenhaus gelten, bestrafen muss? Denn Unpünktlichkeit ist Gift für die Orndung, die bei uns herrscht. Gott sei Dank gibt es einen Notfallplan, falls einer der Ärzte ausfällt, aber hätte es ihn nicht gegeben, wären heute alle Ihre Patienten unversorgt geblieben. Ich denke, Sie verstehen, warum wir diese Regel aufstellen mussten. Pünktlichkeit ist für ein Krankenhaus und auf Vulkan allgemein, wenn man hier eine Zeit lang leben will und sich anpassen möchte, lebenswichtig. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

"Ja."

"Gut... wenn Ihre Geschichte stimmt, wovon ich stark ausgehe und Sie erst einen Monat hier sind, werde ich dieses Mal ein Ausnahme machen und Sie nicht bestrafen, unter der Voraussetzung, das passiert während der Zeit, die Sie noch bei uns verbringen werden, nie wieder!."

"Das wird es nicht, das verspreche ich hoch und heilig", beteuerte Christine ehrlich. "Gut, dann können Sie jetzt gehen. Fragen Sie am Empfang nach neu angekommen Patienten, Schwester Torea wird Ihnen sicher einige zuteilen können."

"Danke."

Erleichtert stand die Ärztin auf und verließ das Büro des Krankenhausleiters.


	8. Chapter 9

Spock lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Eine Woche war nun seit seinem Pon Farr vergangen und seitdem hatte sich etwas in seinem Leben getan.

Er hatte sich von T ' Val getrennt, die Verlobung gelöst, ihren Geist aus seinem gelöscht. Er hatte keine emotionalen Regungen von ihr spüren können, als er ihr seine Entscheidung eröffnet hatte. Durch ihre geistige Verbindung, die sie durch ihre Verlobung gehabt hatten, hatte sie es eh schon längst gewusst, aber trotdem bestätigte ihn dies in der Annahme, dass sie ihm nie wirklich zugeneigt gewesen war.

Spock wusste, dass er sich eigentlich darum bemühen sollte, sein Leben nach dieser seelischenTrennung, die trotz T' Vals Gleichgültigkeit nicht einfach gewesen war und auch sonst generell nicht einfach war, neu zu ordnen und seinem Geist und sich soviel Ruhe wie möglich gönnen sollte.

Aber das ging aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht, weshalb er jetzt nachts auf seinem Bett lag und trotz aller Meditationsversuche nicht zur Ruhe kam.

Was war das bloß, das ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ?

Er schloß die Augen. Wenn er sich nicht bald entspannte, würde er bald die Kontrolle verlieren... etwas, was ihm als Kind zu oft passiert war... und nie mehr passieren durfte.

Leise Schritte ertönten auf dem Flur, leichte, ruhige Schritte, die näher kamen. Dazu ein Klappern, ein ziemlich regelmäßiges, im Gleichklang mit den Schritten...

Spocks ausgezeichnetes Gehör verriet ihm gleich, wessen Schritte es waren und was es mit dem Klappern auf sich hatte: Seine Mutter ging den Flur zu seinem Zimmer entlang, mit einem Tablett mit Porzellan.

„Beruhigungstee", dachte Spock und seufzte innerlich.

Seiner Mutter konnte er einfach nichts vormachen: sie hatte seine innere Unruhe längst registriert und würde nun keine Ruhe geben, bis sie nicht wenigstens versucht hatte, ihm zu helfen.

Die Schritte hörten auf, sie war vor seinem Zimmer angekommen. Es klopfte.

Schlaflose Nächte waren seit ihrer Nacht mit Spock auch Christine Chapel nicht unbekannt. Klar hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie danach einfach so zur Tagesordnung übergehen konnte... aber gehofft hatte sie es. Gehofft, dass es nicht länger dauern würde als einen Tag...oder zwei...

Aber das tat es natürlich nicht. Es dauerte nun schon eine Woche lang und es war keine Verbesserung eingetreten.

„Verdammter Liebeskummer", dachte sie und sah in den Spiegel. Es war 22 Uhr auf Vulkan, höchste Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen, vor allem, wenn man am nächsten Tag um 5 Uhr morgens Dienst hatte. Dafür hatte sie sich diese Woche eintragen lassen... damit die Nacht nicht so lang war.

Christine fuhr sich nochmal mit der Bürste durchs Haar, ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wie die meisten Vulkanier sagen würden, da sie danach eh wieder zurück ins Bett gehen würde und wach liegen würde. Und wieder aufstehen würde, um irgendetwas, sei es noch so sinnlos, zu tun, um wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden abgelenkt zu sein, genau wie bei der Arbeit, von den Erinnerungen an diese eine Nacht, die sie, obwohl sie Spocks Leben damit gerettet hatte, mittlerweile verfluchte.

Auf ein Neues schloß sie die Augen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Einige Minuten klappte es...

_Seine Hände drückten sie an den Schultern nach unten. Sie zitterte vor Angst, aber auch vor Erregung. Seine Augen blitzten vor Leidenschaft, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. _

_Er saß auf ihr und begann langsam, ihr das Kleid auszuziehen. Langsam knöpfte er die goldene Knopfleiste vorne an ihrem Kleid auf... seine Finger zitterten. Aber er schaffte es schließlich und sie war an der Reihe, ihn auszuziehen. Kaum war das geschehen, legte er sich voll auf sie und sein Mund glitt an ihrem Hals entlang... leidenschaftlich und doch spürte sie eine Spur von Zärtlichkeit in dieser Berührung, die sie halb wahnsinnig machte..._

Christine öffnete die Augen. Wieder diese Erinnerung... immer die gleiche Szene.

Seine zärtlichen Berührungen trotz der lebensgefährlichen Anspannung, unter die er stand.

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schloß abermals die Augen. Irgendwann würde sie einschlafen. Irgendwann ging es immer. Nur wann, das war die große Frage...

„Du weißt, dass du mir nichts vormachen kannst", Amanda stellte das Tablett mit dem Tee vor dem Bett ihres Sohnes ab, der ihr dabei schweigend zusah, nachdem er seine Mutter vorher gefragt hatte, was sie wollte. „Ich weiß, dass du Probleme damit hast, dich zu entspannen. Und du weißt, dass ich dir deshalb diesen Tee gemacht habe. Deinem Vater und auch anderen Vulkanier hilft er sehr oft dabei, also musst du dich nicht schämen, ihn zu trinken. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du kein Vollblutvulkanier bist... Aaso tu nicht so erstaunt". Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihren Sohn an. Spock schwieg. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich habe diesen Tee schon getrunken. In der Vergangenheit hat er immer geholfen..." „Also. Dann kannst du ihn doch jetzt auch trinken, du weißt doch, dass er hilft", verständnislos sah Amanda ihn einen Moment lang an. Doch dann verstand sie: „Ach so... Du hast ihn schon in dieser Situation ausprobiert...?!." „Ja. Und er hat nicht geholfen. Nicht mal ein wenig...", Spocks Stimme hatte -ohne das er es wollte- einen beunruhigten Ton angenommen.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Dann fragte Spock: „Weißt du, was das bedeutet, Mutter?." „Nein", Amanda sah ihren Sohn besorgt an. Was meinte er?

„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich fürchte, nichts Gutes..."

Es herrschte Hochbetrieb im Krankenhaus. Fast täglich kamen neue Fälle herein, meistens von Vulkaniern, die von einer der vielen Giftschlange gebissen worden waren, die es auf dem Wüstenplaneten zuhauf gab, und die auf einem Spaziergang durch die Wüste zu einem der Tempel, die dort angesiedelt waren, von einer überrascht worden waren. Noch dazu hatte es in diesem Monat einen ungewöhnlichen Temperaturanstieg gegeben, wie ihn Vulkan vorher noch nie erlebt hatte und mit dem viele Vulkanier nicht umzugehen wussten. Die Meterologen standen vor einem Rätsel und es sah nicht so aus, als würde diese Hitzewelle schnell vorbeigehen.

Den Stress merkte man aber den Ärzten und Schwestern des Surak Krankenhauses nicht an. Alle schienen so entspannt zu sein wie immer, aber dies war eben nur der äußere Schein. Innerlich war jeder zum Zerreißen angespannt und nur die regelmäßige Meditaition bewahrte einige davor, durchzudrehen.

Christine Chapel dagegen, als einzige menschliche Ärztin dort, machte der Stress schon zu schaffen, aber aus Erfahrung hatte sie gelernt, damit umzugehen. Ja, sie hieß ihn diesmal sogar willkommen, lenkte er sie doch von einer gewissen Person ab...

Das es damit bald vorbei sein würde, konnte sie nicht ahnen, als sie an einem Morgen wie üblich aufstand und zur Frühschicht ging...


	9. Chapter 10

Obwohl sie gerade erst ein paar Meter gelaufen war, kam sie schon schweißgebadet in der Empfangshalle an. „Diese Hitze ist bald nicht zum aushalten", dachte sie und wischte sich kurz mit einer Hand über die Stirn, bevor sie sich an Schwester Torea am Empfang wandte.

„Neue Fälle für mich?", fragte sie und wortlos reichte sie ihr ein Pad, auf dem einige Namen aufgelistet waren.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich mich zweiteilen", dachte Christine beim durchgehen der Namen und Zimmer, wo sie lagen. Aber sie beherrschte ihre schon jetzt wieder leicht flatternden Nerven und ging an die Arbeit.

Hier auf Vulkan verlangte man viel und Christine war bereit, diese Erwartungen zu erfüllen, um zu beweisen, dass sie gut war - mindestens genauso gut wie ihre vulkanischen Kolleginnen und Kollegen.

Der Vormittag verging durch die viele Arbeit wie im Flug und sie war froh, als sie Mittagspause hatte, um wenigstens eine halbe Stunde von der Arbeit loszukommen.

Doch sie kam gar nicht dazu.

Gerade hatte sie ihr Tablett auf ihrem Stammplatz in der Ecke am Fenster der Kantine abgestellt, als plötzlich die Sirene des Notfallwagens sie zusammenzucken ließ. Schnell ging sie zum Fenster, um zu sehen, was los war.

Selten musste der Notfallwagen ausrücken, da die meisten Vulkanier ihre Schmerzen oder Beschwerden ganz gut beherrschen konnten und es daher problemlos ins Krankenhaus schafften, nachdem sie oft erst von einem Arzt dorthin verwiesen worden waren. Daher konnte man davon ausgehen, dass es sehr schlimm um den Patienten stand, wenn der Notfallwagen gerufen wurde...

Christine beobachtete, wie ihre Kollegen, darunter auch Dr. Salan, die Notfalldienst hatten, herausgestürmt kamen und warteten, bis sich die automatische Hintertür des Wagens geöffnet hatte.

Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie sah, wer zuerst ausstieg. Ihr Haar war zwar von einem vulkanischen Tuch verhüllt und ihr Gesicht konnte sie auch nicht erkennen, aber Christine erkannte die Frau trotzdem sofort: es war Amanda, Sareks Frau.

_Spock_, schoss ihr durch den Kopf und ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Ihr Blick hing an der Hintertür des Wagens. _„Lieber Gott, lass es bitte nicht Spock sein!"_

Aber alles hoffen war vergebens. Schon erschien sein Gesicht, als die Trage mit ihm hinausgeschoben wurde und von Pflegern auf eines der rollenden Betten gelegt wurde, das die Ärzte mitgebracht hatten.

„Oh Nein!", Christine konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Zitternd vor Aufregung und Angst ließ sie ihr Tablett auf dem Tisch stehen, rannte kopflos aus der Kantine nach unten und direkt Dr. Salan in die Arme. „Was hat er?",sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Mr. Spock? Das wissen wir noch nicht. Er ist gerade erst eingeliefert worden", erwiderte ihr Kollege ruhig und blicke sie etwas seltsam wegen ihrer unübersehbaren Aufregung an. „Aber wir werden es sicher bald herausfinden", setzte er noch hinzu und folgte seinen Kollegen, die Spock an ihm und Christine vorbei den Gang hinunter schoben. Besorgt sah Christine ihnen nach. Spocks Gesicht, auf das sie einen kurzen Blick hatte erhaschen können, war blass gewesen.

Noch nie war es Christine so schwer gefallen, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Nicht mal der Liebeskummer bei Spock, den sie vorher oft genug gehabt hatte, hatte ihr je so zugesetzt.

Die Sorge um ihn wuchs mit jedem Tag, den er im Krankenhaus lag. Er wurde wegen der Presse völlig abgeschirmt, nur die ihn behandelnden Ärtze hatten Zutritt zu seinem Zimmer, sowie Amanda und Sarek. Genauso sickerte nicht durch, was genau Spock hatte. Bis jetzt hatte Christine aber nur einmal Amanda gesehen, wie sie mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen war.

Oft konnte sich Christine nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, das Zimmer von ihm zu betreten. Aber erstens ließ das die elektronische Überwachung – man brauchte einen Code, um hineinzugelagen- nicht zu und zweitens erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie sich keinen weiteren Ärger erlauben konnte, wenn sie das halbe Jahr auf Vulkan erfolgreich abschließen wollte.

Es war am späten Abend, Spock war inzwischen vier Wochen in dem Surak Krankenhaus und Christine, deren Dienst zu Ende war, stand – wie sie seit dem ersten Tag seiner Einlieferung tat- vor seinem Zimmer.

„Bitte werd schnell wieder gesund", murmelte sie und legte eine Hand auf die Tür. Die Tür, die sie von ihm trennte...

Plötzlich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie rannte förmlich die Treppen hinunter, durch die Anmeldung des Krankenhauses bis zum Wohnheim. Dort ging sie schnell in den Aufenthaltsraum,in dem zum Glück keiner mehr war und ließ ihren Tränen erstmal freien Lauf. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihm helfen kann", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme, als ihr auffiel, dass der Fernseher die ganze Zeit am laufen war und hörte eher zufällig dem Bericht zu, der dort lief:

„_... so berichteten schon unsere Vorfahren, dass die bloße Anwesenheit von Leuten, mit denen sie geistig oder körperlich in Kontakt getreten waren, ihnen oft dabei geholfen habe, Krankheiten zu überwinden. Angeblich müsse derjenige dem Kranken nur die Hand halten, ein Brauch, der vor allem auch bei den Menschen auf der Erde sehr verbreitet ist; dabei würden sich die natürlichen Heilkräfte, die ein jeder von uns in sich trägt, mobilisieren. Ob dies stimmt, ist bis jetzt nicht einwandfrei bewiesen worden. Daher empfiehlt es sich wohl, es bei der nächsten Krankheit selbst auszuprobieren..."_

Christine erstarrte einen Moment. Hilfe bei Krankheiten durch Hand halten? Das sollte auch bei Vulkaniern funktionieren?.

„Gut, was heißt funktionieren... es ist eher ein Trost bei uns als eine Hilfe... aber wenn es Vulkaniern wirklich dabei helfen kann..."

Ein, zwei Sekunden zögerte Christine noch, dann kehrte sie schnell ins Krankenhaus zurück.

Vor Spocks Zimmer stand gerade Dr. Salan, als die Ärztin um die Ecke kam. Glücklicherweise bemerkte er sie nicht und sie konnte von ihrem Platz hinter der Ecke sehen, welchen Code er in die Tastatur tippte...

Christine wusste, dass ihr Vorhaben, sollte sie auffliegen, ihr den Job kosten könnte. Aber sie musste es tun. Wenn nicht viele Vulkanier diese Erfahrung mit dieser eher unlogischen Methode, wie es wohl die meisten von ihnen nennen würden, gemacht hätten, wäre es wohl kaum im Fernsehen gesendet worden und wenn, dann jedenfalls nicht auf Vulkan!

_Und außerdem ging es um Spock..._

Kaum war Dr. Salan wieder hinaus, nutzte Christine ihre Chance. Schnell tippte sie den Code ein und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen, dass die Tür sich öffnete.

Spocks Zimmer war genau wie jedes andere Zimmer im Krankenhaus, mit weißer Tapete, einem Bett, Schrank, Kommode, Medizinschrank, Tisch und ein paar Stühlen darumherum.

Einer dieser Stühle stand vor dem Bett, dort hatte Amanda wohl schon einige Zeit gesessen. Vorsichtig trat Christine ans Bett.

Dort lag er. Spock. Die Augen geschlossen, aber doch zuckten seine Lider und Schweiß rann ihm übers Gesicht. „Ganz offensichtlich, das er Fieber hat", dachte Christine.

Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und kurz darauf war es mit ihrer Ruhe vorbei...

Christine war nah bei Spock, so nah... sie hielt seine Hand und wagte es, vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken zu fahren...

„_Er ist so wunderbar... schon damals, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass es für mich keinen anderen mehr geben kann..."_

Ihr Körper zitterte leicht, während sie weiter seine Hand hielt. Vorsichtig wischte sie mit der anderen Hand die Schweißperlen von seiner Stirn und fühlte sich dabei, als würde sie eine Stromleitung berühren. Es war zu schön, hier zu sein...bei ihm.

„Ob es wirklich hilft?", fragte sich Christine zweifelnd und fuhr noch einmal mit ihrer Hand über Spocks Stirn.

_Warm.. es ist so warm... Kontrolle... ich hab sie verloren...die Kontrolle über meinen Körper..._, die Gedanken kreisten wild in seinem Kopf herum, hatten kein Anfang und kein Ende. Sie waren wir Wolken, die kurz auftauchten und gleich darauf verdampften.

_Was ist das? ... Berührung... jemand berührt mich...diese Haut... ich kenne sie... ich habe sie schon mal berührt..._


	10. Chapter 11

„Licht."

Das war das erste, was Spock dachte, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Noch immer etwas benebelt von dem Fieber, dass ihn so lange geplagt hatte, aber voller neuer Energie setzte er sich vorsichtig auf und sah sich um.

Er war in einem Krankenhaus, das war auf den ersten Blick klar. Seine Augen gingen durch den Raum zurück zu dem Bett.

Erst jetzt sah er sie. Die blonde Frau, die auf dem Stuhl vor dem Bett saß und den Kopf auf dem Bett, nur ein paar Meter unter ihm, liegen hatte. Sie schlief.

_Die Berührung..._, einer seiner wirren Fiebergedanken kam ihm in den Sinn. Er hatte an sie gedacht... er hatte gemeint, sie zu _fühlen_...war sie wirklich da gewesen?

Hatte sie ihn berührt? Hatte ihn überhaupt jemand berührt oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

Er betrachete sie genauer.

Damals, als er unter dem Pon Farr litt, war sie ihm wie ein Engel vorgekommen, der ihn erlöste. Aber das hatte in diesem Zustand nichts zur Sache getan, er hätte jede genommen, die sich ihm angeboten hätte.

Jetzt, wo sein Verstand klarer war und er sie wieder so deutlich sah, sah er, dass sie wirklich hübsch war...sehr hübsch. „Hübsch und ein Herz aus Gold", dachte er und erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. „Herz aus Gold? Wie kam er dazu so etwas emotionales, menschliches, ja kitschiges zu denken!?

Forschend blickte er die Ärztin -denn das war sie offensichtlich– an. „Eine ganz normale Frau", dachte er dann wieder nüchtern und gleichzeitig erleichtert. Dieser wirre Gedanke war wohl nur eine Nachwirkung des Fiebers gewesen.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung der Frau riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihre Lider begannen zu flattern und wenigen Sekunden später öffneten sich ihre Augen.

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn aus hellblauen Augen an.

War er es wirklich?, verwirrt blickte Christine den Vulkanier, der ihr so vertraut war, einen Moment an. Aber dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein und eine unbändige Freude stieg in ihr auf, die selbst sie, die eher zurückhaltender war, nicht beherrschen konnte.

„Mr. Spock! Sie sind gesund! Es hat wirklich geklappt!", rief sie und griff nach seiner Hand, um zu fühlen, dass er es wirklich war und sagte leise : „Ich hatte solche Angst um Sie..."

Einen Moment reagierte keiner von beiden. Christine sah Spock an und hatte das Gefühl, in seinen Augen zu versinken...

Doch dann löste Spock vorsichtig seine Hand aus ihrer und die Ärztin erkannte, was sie soeben getan und gesagt hatte: sie hatte dem Mann, den sie liebte, einen Teil ihrer geheimsten Gefühle offenbart und diesmal litt sie nicht unter einer geheimnisvollen Krankheit wie damals auf der Enterprise.

„Es...es tut mir Leid", stammelte sie und senkte den Blick, damit der Vulkanier nicht sah, wie rot sie geworden war.

„Das macht nichts", sagte Spock und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft. Christine blickte überrascht auf und begegnete erneut seinem Blick. Einem Blick voller Zärtlichkeit...

Ein Summen schreckte sie schließlich auf. Das Summen der automatischen Tür!

„Sagen Sie nicht, dass ich hier bin!", bat Christine Spock, bevor sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Kleiderschrank des Zimmers quetschte, in den sie mit etwas ducken gut passte.

Nur eine Sekunde später schwang die Tür auf und Dr. Salan und Amanda traten ein, wie Christine an dem leisen Flüstern ihrer Stimmen hören konnte. Zweifellos dachten sie, Spock wäre noch krank.

„Mr. Spock?!", das der vulkanische Arzt überrascht war, hörte man sofort heraus und er selbst schien auch gar nicht seine Überraschung verbergen zu wollen, als er seinen berühmten Patienten offenbar kerngesund ruhig im Bett sitzen sah, der in den letzten Tagen sein Sorgenkind gewesen war.

„Ja, ich bin es", leichte Belustigung hörte man einen Moment aus der Stimme des ehemaligen Wissenschaftsoffziers der Enterprise.

Nach dem ersten Schock rührte sich Amanda schließlich, rannte auf ihren Sohn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Dabei war es ihr offenbar egal, dass dies Spock eventuell peinlich sein könnte, da ja noch Dr. Salan anwesend war. Der war aber noch viel zu überrascht über die plötzliche Genesung von Spock, dass er nur ein paarmal den Kopf schüttelte und -nachdem Amanda ihn losgelassen- hatte- seinen Patienten untersuchte. „Sie sind völlig gesund", sagte er danach und schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht weiß, wodurch Sie so plötzlich genesen sind. Ihr Körper funktioniert, als wäre er niemals krank gewesen." Die Frau des Botschafters sah ihren Sohn an. „Weißt du, woran es liegen könnte, Spock?."

Christine sah aus ihrem Versteck, wie der Blick des Vulkaniers für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu dem Schrank wanderte, dann erwiderte er: „Nein, ich habe keine Idee." „Wir hatten Sie zwischenzeitlich schon für unheilbar gehalten", gestand der Arzt, „und obwohl das sehr unlogisch ist, kann ich nur sagen, dass Ihre Genesung für mich wie ein Wunder ist."

Kurz darauf verließen die beiden den Raum, um den anderen Ärzten, der Krankenhausleitung und natürlich Sarek die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen.

Vorsichtig quetschte sich Dr. Chapel kurz darauf aus dem Schrank. „Danke, dass Sie mich nicht verraten haben", sagte sie heiser zu Spock und fummelte nervös an ihren Haaren herum, die durch das Versteck und der unbequemen Nacht nicht mehr ganz so richtig saßen.

„Kein Problem", sagte Spock und warf einen Blick auf ihr Namensschild. „Dr. Chapel."

„Wo nur habe ich diesen Namen schon mal gehört? Und sie selbst kommt mir auch so bekannt vor...?."

„Nun", Christine wand sich unsicher unter dem Blick des Vulkaniers, „ich muss gleich wieder an meine Arbeit...". „Kann es sein, dass Sie auf der Enterprise gedient haben?", unterbrach Spock

ihren Fluchtversucht und überrascht nickte sie. „Ja, ich habe dort als Krankenschwester unter Dr. McCoy gearbeitet." Das passte in seine Erinnerung. Sie war eine der Schwestern gewesen, und diejenige gewesen, die ihm damals, als eine Seuche auf dem Schiff grassierte, bei dem die Mannschaft ihre Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte, ihre Liebe gestanden hatte.

„Warum sind Sie hier, auf Vulkan?", fragte er weiter, während Christine immer nervöser wurde und es kaum aushalten konnte, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. In diese wunderschönen, braunen, intensiven Augen...

„Ich habe vor fünf Monaten mein Medizinstudium beendet und habe mich kurz danach entschlossen, hier für ein halbes Jahr zu arbeiten,.um auch mal was anderes zu sehen und zu lernen", Christine war überrascht, wie gut ihr dieser Satz über die Lippen kam. „Interessant... haben Sie sich schon immer für Vulkan interessiert?." „Nur seitdem ich Sie kenne...", ging es durch den Kopf der blonden Ärztin, bevor sie antwortete: „Noch nicht sehr lange, ein oder zwei Jahre, aber es gefällt mir, ich kann hier viel lernen."

Das stimmte. Auf Vulkan war vieles anders, zum Beispiel gab es hier Giftschlangen oder ein viel wärmeres Klima, sodass die Medizin sich eher auf die Behandlung von Krankheiten spezialisiert hatte, die unter diesen Umständen am meisten vorkamen und das waren Krankheiten, von denen Christine oft vorher noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

„Dafür sind Sie ja hier", erwiderte Spock, der sie weiterhin nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Du musst dringend an die Arbeit, bevor noch jemand merkt, dass du hier bist", flüsterte Christine eine kleine Stimme, die Stimme ihrer Vernunft, zu und auf die sie immer hörte.

„Ich muss jetzt an die Arbeit", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme zu Spock, immer noch gefangen von seinem Blick, bevor sie sich schließlich davon losriss und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schnell aus der Tür trat.

„Das müssen wir feiern!", sagte Amanda und strahlte ihren Sohn an. „Was?", fragte Spock, der ruhig am Tisch saß und aß. „Deine Genesung! Sie ist doch so etwas wie ein Wunder, wie wir auf er Erde zumindest sagen würden und ich finde, dass sollte gefeiert werden." „Vulkanier feiern nicht, Mutter", entgegnete der Halbvulkanier und schob sich eine weitere Gabel mit dem vulkanischen Reisgericht, dass seine Mutter gekocht hatte, in den Mund. „Du bist aber auch halb Mensch, was du nur immer zu gern vergisst und Menschen feiern große Ereignisse", erwiderte Spocks Mutter, als die Tür aufging und Spocks Vater eintrat.

„Sarek? Du bist schon zurück?", überrascht und erfreut stand Amanda auf und begrüßte ihren Mann, indem sie ihre Fingerspitzen auf die seiner ausgestreckten Hand legte.

„Ja, die Besprechung war kürzer als erwartet", antwortete der vulkanische Botschafter und setzte sich zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. „Ich habe vorhin nur einen Teil eurer Unterhaltung mitbekommen", sagte er, „um was ging es?."

„Um Spocks Genesung Ich finde, dass man so etwas ..." „Vulkanier feiern aber nicht", warf Spock schnell ein, um eine der oft nervtötenden Diskussionen um die verschiedenen Bräuche der beiden Kulturen -irdischen und vulkanischen- seiner Eltern zu beenden, bevor sie angefangen hatte. „Unterbrich mich nicht!", Amanda warf ihrem Sohn einen wütenden Blick zu und wandte sich wieder an ihren Mann, während sie vor ihm eine Schüssel mit Reis auf den Tisch stellte. „Ich finde, dass Spocks plötzliche Genesung, die für mich eine Art Wunder ist, gefeiert werden sollte, auch wenn es vielleicht kein vulkanischer Brauch ist."

Einen Moment schwieg Sarek und begann in Ruhe zu essen, bevor er antwortete: „Ich finde zwar, dass Spocks Genesung kein Wunder ist, da wir hier auf Vulkan fähige Ärzte haben, die letztendlich dafür gesorgt haben, dass er gesund wurde. Aber ich finde den Gedanken an sich nicht schlecht, da es eine Möglichkeit wäre, sich bei dem Personal im Krankenhaus für ihre Mühe zu bedanken." „Du denkst also, dass wir das Personal des Krankenhauses einladen sollten?", fragte Amanda und Sarek nickte. „Das wäre mein Vorschlag. Letztendlich ist es aber Spocks Entscheidung, ob er seine Genesung feiern will, wie du sagst, und ob er das Krankenhauspersonal dazu einladen möchte."

Amanda verstand den Wink Ihres Mannes, Spock -der schließlich erwachsen war- die Entscheidung zu überlassen.

Die Augen des Botschafters und seiner Gattin richteten sich auf ihren Sohn. Spock blickte sie an und ging im Geiste den Vorschlag seiner Mutter, für den sogar sein Vater ausnahmsweise war, durch.

„Es sollte eine kleine Feier werden, wenn ich eine gebe und für das Krankenhauspersonal...für das ganze Personal? Ja, und dann vielleicht noch einige enge Geschäftsfreunde von Vater..."

„Ich möchte eine Feier geben", teilte Spock seinen Eltern schließlich seine Entscheidung mit. „Und ich möchte das ganze Krankenhauspersonal dazu einladen."


	11. Chapter 12

Christine stand vor dem Spiegel und musterte sich. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid mit goldenen Verzierungen an den Ärmeln und um die Hüfe herum, das blonde Haar hatte sie hinten so gut es ging -ein paar einzelne Strähnen hingen herab- hochgesteckt.

„Für eine Feier bei dem vulkanischen Botschafter zur Genesung seines Sohnes müsste ich passend aussehen", dachte sie und schlüpfte in ihre etwas erhöhten, beigen Schuhe.

Die Schuhe sahen schick aus, konnten aber auch für normale Anlässe getragen werden, weshalb Christine sie gekauft hatte. Falls sie noch einmal in ihrer Zeit auf Vulkan eingeladen werden sollte, musste sie sich dann wenigstens um die Schuhe keine Gedanken machen.

Es klopfte an ihrer Zimmertür und schnell öffnete Christine sie. Wie erwartet standen Dr. Salan und T'Singh davor, die sich auch beide sehr fein gemacht hatten. Dr. Salan trug eine Art dunkelblaues Kostüm, auf dem links auf der Brust klein das vulkanische Emblem in Gold aufgenäht war.

T'Singh trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, das leicht glitzerte und ihren Körper sanft umschmeichelte und das wie Christines goldene Absetzungen an den Ärmeln hatte. Zusätzlich trug sie goldene Ohrringe und hatte um ihre Augen goldenen Glitzer aufgetragen, der diese schön betonte.

Beide sahen sehr gut aus, wie Christine fand.

„Guten Abend. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie schon bereit", begrüßte sie Dr. Salan, während T'Singh sich begnügte, ihr zuzunicken.

„Ja", Christine trat aus ihrer Tür und schloss sie ab. „Danke, dass sie mich mit mir zusammen hingehen." „Das ist nur logisch. Mr. Spock hat das gesamte Krankenhauspersonal zu seiner Feier eingeladen und dazu gehören Sie auch." „Trotzdem Danke", bekräftige die menschliche Ärztin noch einmal lächelnd, bevor sie dem Paar nach unten folgte, wo schon einige geschmückte Wagen darauf warteten, die Gäste zu der Feier zu bringen.

Während sich die Karawane der geschmückten Wagen dem prachtvollen Gebäude näherte, in dem die Feier stattfinden sollte, lief Amanda geschäftig durch den geschmückten Saal, um hier und da noch etwas zu richten. Alles sollte schließlich pefekt aussehen.

„Spock, wie siehst du aus?", sie kam zu ihm und rückte die vulkanische goldene Brosche an seiner Brust zurecht, bevor sie einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihn musterte. „Ich sehe gut aus, Mutter", erklärte Spock, innerlich leicht genervt und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Das weiß ich doch, ich wollte nur gucken, ob dein Anzug auch wirklich keine Falten hat", rechtfertigte sich Amanda und fuhr ihren Streifzug durch den Saal durch.

Spock ging weiter nach hinten in das Haus seines Vaters, das extra für gehobene Anlässe – Empfänge von Botschaftern anderer Planeten und ähnliches- hergerichtet worden war.

In dem Flur, der zu den Gästezimmern des Hauses führte, blieb er vor einem riesigen goldenen Spiegel stehen.

Der schwarze Anzug, der extra für diese Feier gekauft worden war, stand ihm wirklich nicht schlecht. Sein Jackett war vorne mit goldenen Knöpfen besetzt, dazu kam die vulkanische Brosche mit dem bekannten Zeichen. Seine Hose war ebenfalls wie der gesamte Anzug schwarz und peinlich genau gebügelt worden. Zu peinlich genau.

Spock ahnte, dass diese Feier mehr sein sollte als nur eine Feier zu seiner Genesung. Es war naiv zu glauben, seine Eltern würden sein Pon Farr einige Wochen zuvor ignoriert haben und einfach weiter machen wir bisher. Nein, sie würden diese Feier auch zum Anlass nehmen, nach einer Frau für ihn zu suchen. Wiedermal.

„Atemberaubend", murmelte Christine leise, als ihr Wagen durch ein großes goldenes Tor auf das Empfangshaus des vulkanischen Botschafters Sarek zufuhr. „Ja, das ist es", erwiderte T'Singh ruhig und überrascht blickte Christine sie an. Von einer durch und durch vulkanischen Frau, die sich wirklich nie auch nur die kleinste Gefühlsregung erlaubte, hätte sie keine Zustimmung erwartet.

Der Wagen hielt und die drei Gäste stiegen aus. Vor der riesigen Steintreppe lag ein roter Teppich ausgerollt, auf dem links und rechts ein paar Fackeln standen und so die eingehende Dämmerung etwas aufhellten.

Zwei Diener standen an der Tür und nahmen den Damen ihre Stolas ab, die sie sich noch umgehängt hatten und führten sie herein.

Der Saal war prächtig geschmückt mit goldenen Girlanden -die wie Christine vermutete, Amanda vorgeschlagen hatte- die sich durch den gesamten Saal zogen. Mehrere rechteckige Tische mit je dunkelroten glitzernden Tischdecken mit ebenfalls dunkelrot gepolsterten Stühlen standen in Reihen überall verteilt, die meisten die vorne standen waren auch schon mit anscheinend hochrangigen, vulkanischen Politikern und ihren Familien besetzt.

Hinter den Tischen war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut worden, auf der ein Mikrofon stand. Hinter dem Mikrofon versperrte ein goldener Vorhang die Sicht auf mehr.

Neben der Bühne stand ein Buffet, aufgebaut mit allem, was die vulkanische Küche zu bieten hatte und als Christine es sah, hätte sie am liebsten gleich zugelangt, denn sie hatte vor Aufregung den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen.

„Alles in allem sieht es hier sehr vulkanisch aus", dachte sie. „Elegant vulkanisch."

„Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns dort an den Tisch gehen", sagte Dr. Salan und Christine und T'Singh folgten ihm weiter hinten an einen Tisch, an dem der vulkanische Arzt einige ihrer Kollegen entdeckt hatte.

Inzwischen stand Spock hinter der Bühne und wartete darauf, dass das Licht ausgehen, die Scheinwerfer auf der Bühne angehen und der Vorhang hochgezogen werden würde, damit er die Gäste begrüßen konnte.

Er war etwas nervös, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Bei den zahlreichen Vorträgen, die er schon gehalten hatte, war er es nie gewesen. Aber hier ging es um etwas privates, um seine Feier zu seiner Genesung. Er hatte sich zwar etwas zurechtgelegt, aber innerlich nagte bei solchen Sachen immer die Angst an ihm, emotional zu werden... also ganz und gar nicht „vulkanisch" eine Rede zu halten.

Ein kleines Raunen ging durch die Menge, als das Licht ausging. Kurz darauf erhellte Licht die Bühne und mit einem Zischen wurde der Vorhang geöffnet.

Spock trat an das Pult und ließ erstmal seinen Blick über die vielen Tischen und die Gäste, die an ihnen saßen, gleiten und Christine fragte sich gerade, ob er die Leute wirklich wahrnahm oder nur so tat, als würde er sie ansehen, als Spock zu reden begann:

„Sehr geehrte vulkanischen Herrschaften, sehr geehrtes Personal des Surak Krankenhauses, ich heiße Sie herzlich Willkommen zu dieser Feier, die anlässlich meiner Genesung nach langer, mysteriöser Krankheit stattfindet.

Ich möchte mich hiermit bei allen bedanken, die mir in dieser schweren Zeit beistanden und vorallem den Krankenschwestern und Pflegern, Ärztinnnen und Ärzten, ohne deren Hilfe ich heute hier wohl nicht stehen würde."

Er machte eine Pause.

„Ich hoffe, Sie amüsieren sich hier und haben eine schöne Zeit. Vielen Dank."

Leichter Applaus war zu hören, Spock nickte noch einmal kurz und verließ die Bühne.

„Eine kurze, aber schöne Rede", dachte Christine, die ihm nachsah, als er die Bühne verließ. „Und er sieht so gut aus in seinem Anzug..."

Unwillkürlich musste Christine an den Morgen seiner Genesung denken und an seinen intensiven Blick, der während sie mit ihm geredet hatte, auf ihr geruht hatte und sie wurde leicht rot.

„Christine, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", Dr. Salan sah sie besorgt an. Anscheinend wusste er nicht wirklich, was rot werden bei Menschen bedeutete. „Ja, alles klar", lächelte Dr. Chapel und der vulkanische Arzt fuhr fort: „Kommen Sie mit zum Buffet?". Augenblicklich meldete sich der Magen der Ärtzin. Sie nickte deshalb nur schnell und stand auf, um sich hinter ihrem Kollegen durch die beachtliche Menge von Gästen, die schon auf dem Weg dorthin war, zu kämpfen.

Das Essen schmeckte vorzüglich und satt lehnte sich Christine Chapel schließlich zurück. Dabei fiel ihr Blick genau auf Spock, den sie durch die vielen Tische genau beobachten konnte, da er ihr fast gegenüber saß. Er saß mit seinen Eltern ganz vorne an einem Tisch, zusammen mit einer anscheinend anderen hochrangigen vulkanischen Familie. Und links und rechts neben ihm saßen zwei Vulkanerinnen.

Christines Herz bekam einen Stich, einen Stich, der mehr schmerzte, als es ihr lieb war. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und von einer Sekunde zur anderen schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen...

„Verdammt... verdammt", mehr konnte sie nicht denken, bevor sie panisch aufsprang und durch die hinteren Tischreihen durch eine Seitentür, die geöffnet war, nach draußen flüchete.

Ein Schluchzer kam aus ihrer Kehle und im nächsten Moment liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

„Verdammt", flüsterte die Ärtzin und wischte sich kurz über das Gesicht, um die Tränen wegzuwischen... vergeblich, da die nächsten schon kamen.

„Oh nein...", schluchzte sie, als auch noch ihr Körper anfing zu zittern...

Mit tränenverschleierten Augen sah sie sich um und fand eine Bank, auf der sie sich niederließ. Zitternd und weinend saß sie eine Zeit lang da, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Ein Weinanfall...nein, ein richtiger Weinkrampf war das vorhin", murmelte sie leise. „Und warum? Wegen einem Mann. Wegen einem Kerl, der keine Ahnung hat, dass ich existiere und der sich einen Dreck um mich schert... nur ich, ich verstehe das einfach nicht!." Erneut traten Tränen in ihre Augen, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an, bis sie verschwanden. Es reichte wirklich! Sie befand sich schließlich auf einer Feier, einer vulkanischen Feier!

„Und was tut man auf feiern?", fragte sich Christine selbst laut, als sie von der Bank aufstand, um sich selbst Mut zu machen. „Feiern", erwiderte eine ruhige Stimme neben ihr, die der ehemaligen Krankenschwester der Enterprise nur zu bekannt war...


	12. Chapter 13

Christine drehte sich nicht um und drehte auch nicht den Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen. Spock stand ruhig neben ihr und blickte sie an, das spürte sie genau. Aber sie würde ihn nicht ansehen. Nicht mit diesen verweinten Augen, durch die vor wenigen Minuten noch Tränen wegen ihm geflossen waren. Nein, das würde sie nicht.

„Möchen Sie nicht wieder reinkommen, Dr. Chapel?", fragte Spock. Ruhig, wie immer. So als hätte er sie nicht gerade bei einem heftigen Gefühlsausbruch gesehen. So als wäre nichts geschehen. „Nein, ich möchte gerne noch etwas hierbleiben", dafür, dass sie gerade so geweint hatte, klang sie sehr beherrscht, fand Christine

„Ich auch nicht", war die überrschende Antwort des Vulkaniers. „Möchten Sie stattdessen vielleicht spazieren gehen? Ich zeige Ihnen gern den Garten."

Garten? Christine, die bis dahin auf den Boden gestarrt hatte und nur den üblichen, gelben Sand gesehen hatte, blickte auf.

Um sie herum wuchsen verschiedene blütende Kakteen und andere Wüstenblumen und Pflanzen anscheinend wild, die ihr, als sie völlig aufgelöst aus dem Saal gestürmt war,nicht aufgefallen war. Ein starker Duft der verschiedenen Blüten lag in der Luft und Christine atmete ihn zum ersten Mal richtig ein.

Die Bank,vor der sie stand, stand am Rande eines Weges, der zwar mehr wie ein Pfad wirkte, aber durch seine Breite doch klar machte, dass er ein Weg war, der durch diesen Garten führte. Weiter hinten konnte sie schemenhaft eine andere Bank erkennen, von denen wohl alle paar Meter am Rand des Weges eine stand.

Schlielßich glitt Christines Blick doch zu Spock. Mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen stand er da und wartete darauf, dass sie sich fertig umgesehen hatte und ihm antwortete. Sein Blick war scheinbar ausdruckslos und kalt. Genauso kalt wirkte er.

Aber Christine wusste, dass er es nicht war.

„Ja, ich würde gern spazieren gehen", antwortete die Ärztin. „Dann lassen sie uns gehen", auffordernd blickte Spock sie an, bevor er selbst voraus ging.

„Kennen Sie diese Pflanze?", plötzlich hielt der Vulkanier an, beugte sich links nach unten und streckte einen Arm aus. Christine blieb etwas verwirrt stehen. Die ganze Zeit über waren sie schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen und sie hatte angefangen, es richtig zu genießen. Es war ja auch romantisch... mit dem Mann, dem man liebte, durch einen Wüstengarten zu laufen, während die Sonne langsam unterging. Doch nun hatte er diese Stimmung unterbrochen.

„Kennen Sie die Pflanze?", Spock reichte ihr eine Blume mit einem dickeren Stängel und einer rot-lila Blüte. „Nein", Christine betrachtete die Blume. „Aber ich finde, sie sieht sehr frisch aus... dafür, dass sie hier auf Vulkan wächst." „Stimmt. Gerade deswegen finde ich sie sehr interessant. Sie sieht nicht aus wie eine Wüstenblume und ist doch eine, da sie hier so gut gedeiht. Ihr Name ist Morgana."

Nachdem sie die Blume betrachtet hatte, wollte Christine sie Spock zurückgeben. Er winkte jedoch ab. „Behalten Sie sie. Sehen Sie es als Geschenk von mir an...", er warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, der Christine bis ins Mark ging, „dafür, dass Sie mich geheilt haben - wie auch immer Sie das geschafft haben."

Mit diesen Worten ging er langsam an der überraschten Ärztin vorbei, die so überrascht war, dass Sie glatt vergaß, sich zu bedanken und folgte weiter dem Weg durch den Garten, während Christine sich beeilte, den Anschluss zu ihm nicht zu verlieren.

„Spock, wo warst du?",fragte Sarek, als sein Sohn, nachdem er vor einer Stunde den Tisch überraschend verlassen hatte, wieder auftauchte. „Deine Mutter hat sich Sorgen gemacht und wollte schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken, als Sie dich im Haus nicht finden konnte." „Ich musste mich um einen unserer Gäste kümmern", erklärte Spock und ging an seinem Vater vorbei, um zurück an seinen Tisch zu kommen, wo die Zwillinge T'Sil und T'Sal –die nächsten Heiratskandidatinnen seines Vaters- schon auf ihn warteten.

„Christine, wo waren Sie?", fast exakt dieselbe Frage wie Spock bekam Christine von T'Singh gestellt, als sie sich zurück auf ihren Platz setzte. „Ich musste kurz raus... mir war nicht gut", entschuldigend lächelte die Ärztin die Vulkanierin an, die ihr bei dem Wort „kurz" einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. Eine Stunde war schließlich nicht kurz, auch nicht auf Vulkan!

„Dr. Salan ist auf der Suche nach Ihnen...", T'Singhs Blick schweifte umher, „nur weiß ich gerade nicht, wo er Sie sucht." Christine, die den Wink verstanden hatte, stand auf. „Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn schon suchen und ihm sagen, dass ich wieder da bin."

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis Christine Dr. Salan in dem Gewirr von Vulkaniern das auf dieser Feier zwangsläufig herrschte und von denen in ihren Augen die meisten nach einiger Zeit anfingen, gleich auszusehen, gefunden hatte. Aber obwohl dies sehr langwierig und auch etwas anstrengend war, bereute Christine nicht eine Sekunde den Spaziergang mit Spock. Vor allem war daran eine kleine Blume namens Morgana nicht ganz unschuldig, die in ihrer Handtasche lag.


	13. Chapter 14

Ein Tier schrie in der Nacht aus der Richtung, in der die Wüste lag. Der Schrei hallte durchdringend in der in der Dunkelheit, bevor er verstarb.

Aber das war es nicht, was Spock wach hielt.

„Ich habe ihr eine Blume geschenkt, eine Morgana", dachte er. „Das ist... nicht normal. Nicht normal für einen Vulkanier. Vulkanier machen so etwas nicht, selbst aus Dankbarkeit nicht."

Zerstreut setzte er sich im Bett auf. Er zeigte es natürlich nicht, aber seit seiner Feier dachte er ständig über den Spaziergang und sein Verhalten davor nach.

Warum nur war er ihr gefolgt, als er sie weinend aus dem Saal hatte laufen sehen? Eine vernünftige vulkanische Reaktion wäre gewesen, wenn er einfach sitzen geblieben wäre. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Er war ihr gefolgt, hatte mir ihr geredet, ja war sogar mit ihr spazieren gegangen und hatte ihr die Morgana geschenkt.

Dies war unvukanisches Verhalten, wie Spock fand. Aber das war nicht das schlimmste.

„Das schlimmmste ist, dass ich es nicht schlimm finde, obwohl es nicht vulkanisch ist. Das ich es... genossen habe, mit ihr spazieren zu gehen... das ich... es nochmal tun würde, wenn sich die Gelegenheit noch einmal ergeben sollte...", Spock vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Wie beherrscht sie war, als ich Sie ansprach, obwohl ich Sie zuvor in einer peinlichen Situation erwischt hatte. Wie diszipliniert und... wie...",er brach seine Gedanken ab, hob den Kopf und flüsterte leise in die Dunkelheit: „...und wie fürsorglich sie mir gegenüber war..."

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere im Surak Krankenhauses, als Christine Chapel Besuch bekam. Besuch, mit dem sie im Traum nicht mit gerechnet hätte; das hieß: geträumt hatte sie davon vielleicht- aber nie damit gerechnet.

Christine hatte in dieser Woche Klinikdienst und hatte gerade einer vulkanischen Frau ein Rezept für Tropfen gegen Bauchschmerzen verschrieben, als er eintrat. Zuerst bemerkte die Ärztin ihn gar nicht und schrieb ruhig das Rezept weiter. Ihre vulkanische Patientin dagegen war so überrascht, dass sie ihre Kontrolle vergaß und den ehemaligen ersten Offizier der Enterprise aus großen Augen anstarrte. „So, hier ist Ihr Rezept", mit einem Lächeln reichte Christine der Vulkanierin das Rezept... und erstarrte.

„Guten Tag, Dr. Chapel", sagte Spock. „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht? Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie gerade eine Patientin haben..."

„N-nein, es ist ... nicht schlimm, ich habe gerade ein Rezept ausgestellt", brachte Christine leicht verwirrt hervor und zwang sich dann, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Patientin zu richten. „T'Zel, hier ist Ihr Rezept", erklärte sie und reichte der Vulkanierin das Rezept erneut. „Danke", die Vulkanierin, die inzwischen Ihren Berrschung wiedergefunden hatte, stand auf und verließ mit großen, eleganten Schritten den Raum, nicht ohne Spock noch einen undeutbaren Blick zuzuwerfen.

Die Ärztin holte tief Luft, als die Tür zugefallen war und drehte sich dann zu Spock um. „Mr. Spock, wie kommen Sie hier rein? Hat man Sie am Empfang etwa einfach so vorbeigelassen?."

„Ja,ich habe nach Ihnen gefragt und man sagte mir, Sie hätten hier Dienst. Also bin ich hier hergekommen und als auf mein Klopfen niemand geöffnet hat, bin ich eingetreten." „Nun, dann habe ich das Klopfen wohl überhört", murmelte Christine und versuchte nach dem Schock vorhin wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Warum nur musste er sich immer so von hinten anschleichen?

„Nun, ist ja auch egal. Sie sind hier und... ich weiß noch gar nicht, warum." Christine schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln und rückte den Stuhl, auf dem vorher noch Ihre Patientin vor einer Liege gesessen hatte, vor Ihren Schreibtisch. „Setzen Sie sich. Möchten Sie ein Glas Wasser oder eine Tasse Tee?." „Tee wäre nicht schlecht", erwiderte Spock und Christine ging zu einem

Getränkespender in der Ecke, um für Spock eine Tasse Tee und für sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Dabei rasten ihre Gedanken.

„Vier Wochen ist seine Feier jetzt her. Vor vier Wochen waren wir im Garten dieses Empfanghauses spazieren, vor vier Wochen hat er mir die Morgana geschenkt...was könnte er von mir wollen?."

Die Morgana stand in einer Vase gefüllt mit Sand auf ihrem Nachttisch in ihrem Zimmer des Wohngebäudes für Angestellte des Krankenhauses und Christine behandelte sie wie einen Schatz. Klar, dass die Tatsache, dass Spock ihr diese Blume geschenkt hatte, sie wieder zu romantischen Fantasien verleitet hatte, die sie aber Gott sei Dank dadurch im Keim ersticken konnte, indem Sie sich in die Arbeit gestürzt hatte.

Und jetzt tauchte er einfach so nach vier Wochen auf!

„Bitte, Mr. Spock", mit einem nervösen Lächeln stellte Christine den Tee vor dem Vulkanier ab. „Danke, Dr. Chapel", sagte Spock und nahm einen großen Schluck, während sich Christine setzte und ihn musterte. Er sah aus wie immer-umwerfend-, aber da war etwas in seinem Verhalten,was ihr seltsam vor kam. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber da war etwas, was ihn nicht so ruhig und kühl wirken ließ wie sonst.

„Nun,ich denke, Sie möchten wissen, warum ich Sie hier ausgerechnet bei Ihrer Arbeit aufsuche, ohne mich anzumelden oder sonstiges in der Art", begann Spock schließlich das Gespräch und machte anscheinend unangenehm berührt eine Pause. „Nun, der Grund warum ich mich nicht angemeldet habe, ist der, dass ich die Entscheidung, Sie zu besuchen eher...", seine Augenbraue ging kurz nach oben, „spontan getroffen habe." Christine, die gerade nach ihrem Glas greifen wollte, hielt bei dem Wort „spontan" inne. „Spock und spontan?", dachte sie. „Das klingt interessant." Die Ärztin trank einen Schluck Wasser, während Spock weiter sprach.

„Nun, die Tatsache, dass ich die Entscheidung, dass ich Sie heute bei der Arbeit besuche ist von mir eher spontan getroffen wurde heißt nicht, dass ich nicht über mein Anliegen, wegen dem ich zu Ihnen komme, sehr lange nachgedacht habe...", er brach ab. Christine bemerkte erstaunt, wie sich Spocks Finger ineinander verhakten und wie sein Blick unruhig wurde, als sie ihn ansah. Einige Sekunden starrte er sie an, verkrampft und unruhig, bevor er aufsprang und ihr unvermittelt den Rücken zudrehte. Christine sah, wie sich sein Oberkörper schnell hob und senkte und stand besorgt auf. Vorsichtig trat sie zu ihm.

„Mr. Spock", flüsterte sie leise,"ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?." Der Vulkanier atmete schwer und hatte die Augen geschlossen, so als würde er um seine Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen. Ein bis zwei Minuten dauerte Spocks Zustand an und als die hilflose Ärztin neben ihm sich gerade dazu durch gerungen hatte, Hilfe zu holen, war er schlagartig wieder normal.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung", erklärte Spock und drehte sich zu Christine um. „Der Grund, warum ich hier zu Ihnen gekommen bin, ist der, dass ich Sie etwas fragen möchte", sagte er klar und deutlich und sah sie mit festem Blick an.

„Und zwar möchte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie mich heiraten."

Christine Chapel fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als die Worte des Vulkaniers, des ehemaligen ersten und Wissenschaftsoffiziers der Enterprise und dem Mann, den sie so lange liebte, realisiert hatte.

„_Er will mich heiraten. Er will mich heiraten"_, dieser Gedanke schoss ihr mehrmals durch den Kopf, bis sie es schließlich schaffte, ihn auszusprechen. „Sie wollen mich heiraten", flüsterte sie heiser und sah ihn immer noch perplex an. „Ja", Spocks braune Augen blickten sie ernst an. „Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich Sie fragen soll", sagte er, „aber dann ist mir klar geworden, dass Sie eine gute Frau für mich sind. Meine früheren Frauen haben sich nicht so...", er wich einen Moment lang ihrem Blick aus und Christine spürte, das er leicht verlegen war, „um mich gekümmert wie Sie." „Danke, aber...", langsam schaltete sich der Verstand der Ärztin ein, „aber ich habe mich um Sie so gekümmert, weil ich Sie liebe. Das wissen Sie, oder?." „Ja, ich habe mir so etwas in der Art gedacht." „Und Sie lieben mich nicht...", flüsterte Christine leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick traurig wurde, als sie ihn ansah. „Ich bin Vulkanier.Vulkanier können nicht lieben", antwortete Spock und fügte hinzu: „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass dies ein Problem sein könnte. Ihr Menschen heiratet, wenn ihr jemanden liebt. Bei uns Vulkaniern ist das... anders", er schwieg. Einige Minuten lang herrschte Stille zwischen der ehemaligen Krankenschwester und dem ehemaligen Wissenschaftsoffizier der Enterprise, bevor Spock schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Christine", sagte er leise und sie blickte auf, „ich erwarte nicht sofort von Ihnen ein Entscheidung. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit. Wenn Sie sich entschieden haben, egal ob positiv oder negativ, kommen Sie zum Haus meiner Eltern. Dort werden Sie mich erreichen." „Gut", Christine nickte. Einen Moment lang sah Spock sie noch an, mit seinen wunderbaren braunen Augen, bevor er an ihr vorbeiging und den Behandlungsraum verließ.


	14. Chapter 15

In der letzten Woche war das Wetter auf Vulkan radikal umgeschlagen. Nachdem vorher die Sonne unbarmherzig auf den Planeten niedergebrannt hatte, waren in den letzten paar Tagen kleinere Sandstürme über das Land gefegt, wie es selbst die älteren Bewohner des Planeten es noch nicht gesehen hatten.

Sie zerstörten nichts, dafür waren die Gebäude zu stabil gebaut, aber sie brachten eine Menge Sand, der die Straßen unpassierbar machte und selbst in einigen Häuser, die schlecht isoliert waren, drang. Es wurde den Vulkaniern geraten, zu Hause zu bleiben und Christine war froh, dass sie es nicht so weit zu Arbeit hatte und sich so nicht viel durch die Stürme kämpfen musste. Denn der Betrieb im Krankenhaus musste schließlich weitergehen.

Und genau an so einem Tag, an dem ein solcher kleiner Sandsturm über Vulkan fegte, entschloss sich Christine, zu Spock zu gehen und ihm ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Sie hatte genau eine Woche nachdem Spock sie gefragt hatte, darüber nachgedacht und hatte sich nun entschieden.

Sie wollte ihm ihre Entscheidung unbedingt heute mitteilen, bevor sie nicht mehr den Mut dazu aufbringen würde. Nur das Wetter schien etwas dagegen zu haben.

„Egal, ich werde es tun", entschlossen ignorierte sie den Sand, der vor ihrem Fenster an den Scheiben klebte, zog ihr rotes Kleid von der Feier an, bürstet sich die Haare und steckte sie notdürftig mit einigen Klammern gegen den Wind fest, zog sich einen winddichten Mantel über und verließ ihr behagliches Zimmer.

Unten rief sie ein Taxi, das sie sofort zum Haus des Botschafters Sarek brachte. Trotz allem wurde sie voller Sand geweht, als sie ausstieg und zu dem prachtvollen Tor des Zauns ging, der das Grundstück des Botschafters umgab.

Christine drückte auf die Klingel, die am Tor angebracht war, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, sich nicht wegwehen zu lassen.

Eine Weile musste sie warten und während sie dies tat, kam ihr in den Sinn, ob sie wirklich durchziehen wollte, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Schließlich schüttelte sie jedoch leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe es mir vorgenommen und werde es auch tun", dachte sie.

Ein Summen ertönte und kurz darauf wurde das Tor automatisch geöffnet. Ein Knarzen ertönte durch den Sturm und Licht fiel von dort, wo Christine die Tür vermutete -sie konnte wegen dem Sturm wenig erkennen- und vorsichtig folgte sie dem Licht.

„Oh!", überrascht stolperte die Ärztin, konnte sich aber gerade noch fangen. Sie hatte beim Laufen nicht auf die Treppenstufen geachtet, die zu dem Licht führten.

„Vorsicht", mahnte eine ruhige Stimme und erschrocken sah sie auf.

Vor ihr stand Spock in der Tür und sah sie mit seinen braunen Augen ruhig an. Er trug eine vulkanische dunkelblaue Toga und sah auf eine seltsame Art entspannt aus, wie Christine auf den ersten Blick fand.

„Wollen Sie nicht reinkommen?", fragte Spock. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es sehr angenehm auf der Treppe bei diesem Sturm ist." Christine wurde rot.

„Ja, Sie haben recht", schnell stieg sie die restlichen Stufen hoch und Spock trat zur Seite, um sie hereinzulassen.

Schweigend folgte sie Spock in ein riesiges Zimmer mit rot bezogenen Sesseln und einer großen roten Couch in der Mitte, die um einen niedrigeren, runden dunkelbraunen Holztisch standen. Auf dem Tisch stand eine angezündete Kerze und verschiedene vulkanische Snacks wurde dort angeboten. Große Fenster, die bis zum Boden gingen, ließen viel Licht in den Raum und machten ihn so heller. An den Wänden standen links ein paar Regale mit alten Büchern in vulkanisch, rechts stand eine riesige Glasvitrine, in der verschiedene Statuen, aber auch Auszeichnungen standen. Über der Vitrine hingen einige Urkunden, darunter erkannte Christine auch das A7 Computerexpertendiplom von Spock.

„Meine Mutter wollte unbedingt, dass alles so ausgestellt wird", erklärte Spock, der Christines Blick bemerkt hatte. „Mein Vater und ich nicht." Christine musste lächeln. „Weil Sie Vulkanier sind und Vulkanier ihre Erfolge nicht so offen zur Schau stellen...oder?." Die Augenbraue des Vulkaniers schnellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach oben. „Richtig", antwortete er nur und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Christine zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie Spocks auffordernden Blick bemerkte und sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel links neben der Couch setzte.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen Ihnen. Eine Stille, die im Grunde nichts sagte, die einfach da war und die auch nicht unangenehm war. Und doch war sie für Christine unerträglich.

„Sie wissen, warum ich hergekommen bin, oder?", unterbrach sie schließlich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. „Sie wollen mir Ihre Entscheidung mitteilen",Spock drehte den Kopf zu ihr.

Seine braunen Augen bohrten sich in Christines. „Ja", sie schluckte leicht und senkte kurz die Augen. Spocks Augen standzuhalten kostete ihr verdammt viel Kraft. Doch die Ärztin hob schnell wieder den Blick.

„Ich möchte Sie nicht heiraten."


	15. Chapter 16

Spocks Blick änderte sich nicht. Er blieb genauso, wie er war. Auch sonst zeigte sich keine Regung in seinem Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Schade."

Dann stand er auf, etwas zu schnell auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Überrascht sah Christine ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann jedoch folgte sie ihm durch den Flur. l

„Mr. Spock", mit seinen langen Beinen war der Vulkanier zwar um einiges schneller als sie, aber Christine beschleunigte ihren Schritt und erreichte Spock genau, als er an der Haustür ankam.

Spock blieb stehen und drehte sich um. In seinen Augen konnte Christine immer noch nichts von irgendeiner Gefühlsregung lesen. Spock öffnete die Tür.

Zischend zog der Sturm in das Haus und wehte Sand hinein. „Sie können gehen, Dr. Chapel", erklärte Spock höflich, aber gleichzeitig lag auch etwas bestimmendes in seiner Stimme."Sie haben mir Ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt."

Eine Moment lang geschah nichts und der Sturm wehte ungehindert weiter Sand in den Flur.

Dann trat Christine vor und legte ihre Hand auf Spocks, die den Türgriff hielt. Vorsichtig drückte sie dagegen und langsam fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Während sie das tat, sah Christine Spock ruhig an, der ihren Blick ebenso ruhig erwiderte.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, ließ der Vulkanier den Türgriff los und die Ärztin tat es ihm gleich.

Einige Momente verstrichen, bevor die ehemalige Krankenschwester der Enterprise fragte: „Mr. Spock, dachten Sie wirklich, ich würde Sie nicht heiraten wollen? Ich, die Sie vom ersten Tag an, seitdem ich Sie gesehen habe, liebe und die nie aufgehört hat, Sie zu lieben?."

Spock sagte nichts und zeigte auch keine Regung, aber Christines Intuition sagte ihr, dass er ziemlich überrascht war.

„Heißt das, Sie wollen mich heiraten?."

„Ja."

„Aber warum...?"

„Ich wollte Sie testen, deshalb habe ich gesagt, ich würde Sie nicht heiraten wollen. Ich dachte...", Christine machte eine kurze Pause, „ich würde so herausfinden, ob Sie mich mögen oder...nicht."

„Denken Sie, ich hätte Sie gefragt, ob Sie mich heiraten würden, wenn ich das nicht täte?."

„Ich... weiß es nicht...", unsicher senkte die Ärztin den Blick. Sie war durcheinander.

Bevor sie hierherkam, hatte sie beschlossen, nachdem sie den „Test" mit Spock gemacht hatte, souverän alles aufzuklären und ihm gleichzeitig so ihre tiefen Gefühle für ihn zu gestehen. Ganz ruhig und sicher hatte sie dabei wirken sollen, genauso sicher wir ihre Liebe zu Spock war. Aber diese Frage ihres geliebten Vulkaniers verunsicherte sie total.

„Christine...", Spock trat näher auf sie zu und blickte sie an. Sie sah auf und sah in seinen braunen Augen nur Ehrlichkeit.

„Als Sie damals auf der Enterprise waren und auch nachdem Sie mir Ihre Gefühle gestanden hatte, habe ich Sie nicht weiter beachtet. Ich habe Sie damals nicht geliebt und tue es auch jetzt nicht so, wie es Männer von der Erde tun würden. Ich schätze Sie für Ihr großes Herz, dass Sie haben und dafür, dass Sie für mich da waren, als ich dem Tod ganz nah war durch mein Pon-Farr... das beweist, dass Sie eine Frau ist, die für den Mann, den sie liebt, alles tut, was in ihrer Macht steht und das bewundere ich. Das klingt auf eine Art egoistisch und ist sicher nicht das, was Sie sich eigentlich von mir wünschen. Aber ich möchte Ihnen erklären, weshalb ich Sie gewählt habe: Nachdem Sie mich von meinem Pon-Farr befreit hatten, wusste ich nichts von Ihnen und habe die Erinnerung daran verdrängt. Nachdem Sie mich aber vor meiner Krankheit befreiten, ich Sie näher kennenlernte und mich an Sie erinnerte, habe ich erkannt, dass ich –wie Sie es wohl sagen würden- Glück habe. Und zwar das Glück, das ich es bin, den Sie lieben und für den Sie alles tun würden. Denn ohne Ihre Hilfe wäre ich vielleicht nicht mehr hier.

Deshalb habe ich Sie als meine Partnerin ausgewählt. Und das habe ich nicht aus Dankbarkeit getan. Wenn Sie mich heiraten, will ich versuchen, für Sie da zu sein, genauso wie Sie für mich da waren. Wir könnten uns gegenseitig unterstützen, füreinander da sein, bedingungslos..."

Spock brach ab. Christine spürte, dass er nach Worten suchte, um zu beschreiben, wir ihre Beziehung aussehen könnte und wie er sie sich vorstellte.

„Wir könnten eine Partnerschaft eingehen", sagte sie, als er keine Worte fand. „Und sie wäre doch einer Ehe sehr ähnlich, denn auf der Erde gehört es auch zu einer Ehe, füreinander da zu sein und sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen."

„Ja", Spock nickte, „Sie haben recht."

Wieder herrschte einige Zeit Schweigen zwischen Ihnen. Beide sahen sich an und versuchten, in dem Gesicht des jeweils anderen zu lesen, was der andere dachte.

Diesmal war es Spock, der das Schweigen durchbrach:

„Christine, ich hab nun beschrieben, wie ich mir unsere Beziehung vorstelle und versichere Ihnen nochmal, dass ich Sie die freie Wahl haben... Wollen Sie mich immer noch heiraten?."

Einige Sekunden verstrichen.

Dann lächelte Christine.

„Ja, ich möchte Sie heiraten, Mr. Spock. Und immer noch genauso sehr, wie damals auf der Enterprise."

„Obwohl ich Sie nicht so ...schätze, wie Sie es sich wünschen?."

„Ja."

Stille. Der Vulkanier und die Ärztin sahen sich an und wussten, das alles gesagt worden war, was von Bedeutung war. Alles andere sagte Spock, als er zwei Finger nach Christine ausstreckte, die ebenfalls zwei Finger hob und vorsichtig die seinen berührte.

Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch genoss Dr. Christine Chapel das Gefühl, das von den Fingern des Vulkaniers ausging und sie bis in die Zehenspitzen durchströmte, während sie gleichzeitig in diese sanften braunen Augen, die sie zärtlich anblickten, versank...

ENDE


End file.
